Dare for the bleach characters
by ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan
Summary: a new story from me this time a story there I will dare the characters from bleach, there will be randomess funny and stupid moments and it's up to you reader to decide what they will do by giving me dare in reviews hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

Dare for the Characters of Bleach

Hello people and welcome to my new story; dare for the characters of Bleach.

As you know, this will be a story you reader give us dare to make the characters to do. You can call me Julia okay? And of course I will two characters from another anime who will help me, so welcome Naruto and Sakura!

Naruto/ why are we here again?

Sakura/ Naruto don't tell me you already forgot? We promised Julia-san to help her out in this show if anyone refused to do the dares.

Naruto/ oh okay, it might be fun, but Julia-Chan I do get some ramen after each chapter right?

Julia/ of course Naruto only if you help me.

Naruto/ it's a deal

Julia/ and to introduce the rules, we let a guest from Bleach come here so give him a big applaud, Urahara kisuke!

Urahara appear from now were.

Urahara/ what's this place and who are you?

Julia/ well, I'm Julia and those two are Naruto and Sakura this is a show about bleach characters doing dares who the readers give to us, and you are here today because you will tell the readers the rules do you understand?

Urahara/ of Course

Sakura/ here is the rules please red up those thank you.

Urahara/ thank you, let's see these…

1, if there be couple, don't flame those or call it stupid

2; we accept all different dares so doesn't' matter how weird or stupid the dares you have in mind, there is no limit

3. If you want to join the show, please give us dare and tell what we can call you

Urahara/ well there wasn't many rules

Julia/ well it would much funny with less rules don't you agree?

Naruto/ Now we finish that? Maybe we should end and wait for reviews don't you agree Julia-san?

Julia/ sigh… yeah, you're right Naruto so people please review and give us dare. We'll be waiting for it.

Julia, Naruto, Sakura and Urahara/ BYE!

Please review and by the way I do not own Bleach or Naruto characters just letting you know


	2. Chapter 2 getting started

Dare for the bleach characters

Chapter 2

Julia/ people, we got reviews!

Naruto/ Really? Awesome, finally something is going to happen

Sakura/ I can't but agree with you Naruto, so tell us what the review tell.

Julia/ well we call her Kayla-Chan here is her dare:

**1/ Byakuya, sorry to torture you but... Please wear a frilly hot-pink dress and run around Seireitei shouting "RAPE!" ... use make up too XD**

**2/ Rukia, go save Byakuya.**

**3/ Ichigo, say this line quite loudly, or loud enough for everybody to hear after someone says something (For that one chapter) : "In my pants!"**

Julia/ and just because Kayla-Chan was the first one to review she got to be here as well as a guest.

Push on a random button on a desk and Kayla-Chan appeared.

Julia/ Welcome to our show Kayla-Chan!

Kayla/ Thanks.

Julia/ so let's bring the characters after all we have dares to do, Sakura would you please?

Sakura/ Of course. Open a door and Byakuya, Rukia and Ichigo walked in.

Ichigo/ where the hells are we?

Kayla/ nice to meet you too, strawberry

Julia grinned a evil smirk.

Sakura/ you are in Julia's studio. You're going do dares.

Rukia/ uh, uh I have a bad feeling

Julia/ don't worry Rukia, you don't have to do much today. But anyway let's start shall we?

Ichigo/ and if we refuse to the dare?

Julia looked at Sakura who grinned; she punched her fist against the wall, destroying it.

Sakura/ trust me; you don't want to know what happen then.

Ichigo gulped.

Julia/ let's start now we can't stay here all day, Byakuya go to the changing room, you going to change clothes and we already put the new clothes there.

Byakuya glared at Julia but walked in to the changing room.

Julia/ Naruto go and make sure he changes.

Naruto/ okay

Turning to Ichigo

Julia/ Ichigo you say this line loud every time someone say something.

Rukia/ what's Byakuya going to do?

Ichigo/ in my pants!

Everyone looked at Ichigo, Julia and Kayla start laughing like crazy.

Rukia/ what the hell Ichigo?

Ichigo/ in my pants!

*Byakuya comes out, everyone looked at him

Kayla/ looking good Byakuya-sama

Ichigo/ in my pants!

*Julia still laughing*

Julia/ hehehehe awesome but Byakuya you have still something to do.

Ichigo / in my pants

*walking to him whispering what he will do*

Byakuya/ There is no way I'm doing that

Ichigo/ in my pants

*Byakuya looks at Ichigo with a raised eyebrow

Julia/ don't mind him Byakuya he have always been weird

Ichigo/ in my pants!

Julia/ well Byakuya either you do it or you're going to meet your fan girls.

Ichigo/ in my pants!

Byakuya/ fine but you're must promise to make sure NO ONE remember this

Ichigo/ in my pants!

*Julia and Kayla grinned*

Kayla/ deal, now go!

Julia/ wait we can't forgot the make up too!

Ichigo/ in my pants

A random guy comes in with makeup, Julia and Kayla put the makeup on Byakuya

Julia/ now you can go!

Ichigo/ in my pants!

*Byakuya come back to Seireitei and started running around screaming rape and got shingami running after him trying to catch him.

Rukia/ poor Byakuya…

Ichigo/ in my pants

Julia/ don't worry Rukia, here come your part; you are going to save Byakuya from the shingami and bring him back here okay?

Ichigo/ in my pants

*Rukia hurried out from the room to save Byakuya*

Naruto/ what are we going to do now?

Ichigo/ in my pants

Kayla/ wait for them coming back I guess…

Ichigo/ in my pants! Please can I stop saying that now?

Sakura/ No the chapter is not over yet!

Ichigo/ in my pants

An hour later

Rukia and Byakuya coming back, both exhausted.

Julia/ are you back? It apparently toke you some time to catch up with Byakuya didn't it Rukia?

Ichigo/ in my pants!

Julia/ you know what? That was funny in the beginning but not now.

Ichigo/ in my pants! Does it mean I can stop saying it?

Kayla/ No, hey we have another dare

Julia/ really? Let's see, it's from Tuli-chan

Ichigo/ in my pants

I dare Toshiro dress up as a dog costume and then bark every time if someone is talking to him.

I dare Rangiku paint Toshiro's office with colour Toshiro absolutes hates... (I want afterwards hear his reaction to this.)

I dare Kyoraku not to drink for a week alcohol and Nanao-chan tell the result how he survived about it. I dare Toshiro dress up as a dog costume and then bark every time if someone is talking to him.

I dare Rangiku paint Toshiro's office with colour Toshiro absolutes hates... (I want afterwards hear his reaction to this.)

I dare Kyoraku not to drink for a week alcohol and Nanao-chan tell the result how he survived about it.

I dare Unohana go date for Kenpachi. (Just for the lutz. xD) And I also dare Soi Fon take photos about their date and then sell those... 

Naruto/ oh boy, this going be something.

Ichigo/ in my pants

Julia/ indeed. But let's welcome Tuli-chan she going be with us today. Kayla-Chan can you bring the people we need for those dares?

Ichigo/ in my pants

Kayla/ sure thing *walking out from the studio and comes back with hitsugaya, Rangiku, Kyoraku, Nanao-chan Unohana, Kenpachi and Soi Fon.*

Kenpachi/ who the are you people?

Ichigo/ in my pants

Oh don't care about us care about the dare the reader want you to do

Ichigo/ in my pants

Tuli-Chan/ Toshiro, put this on you and you must bark every time someone is talking to you got that?

Ichigo/ in my pants

Toshiro/ it's captain Hitsugaya for you and I refuse to put that thing on me!

Ichigo/ in my pants

Tuli-chan/ you must or you must get punish

Ichigo/ in my pants

Toshiro/ all right I got it.

Ichigo/ in my pants

Toshiro in dog costume

Julia/ hey Toshiro?

Toshiro/ …voff

Kayla/ Rangiku, you going to paint Toshiro's office with the color he hates most okay?

Ichigo/ in my pants

Rangiku/ sure * running away and get paint and go back to Seireitei

Tuli-Chan/ Kyoraku, you're not allowed to drink alcohol for a week and Nanao-Chan you tell us the result how he survived it okay?

Ichigo/ in my pants

Nanao-Chan/ sure

Kyoraku/ No, please don't do this to me

Ichigo/ in my pants

Julia/ Unohana and Kenpachi, you two are going on a date together *gulp*

*Unohana looked at Julia with her scary look.

Julia/ gulp, it's a dare, please don't kill me!

Ichigo/ in my pants

Kenpachi/ whatever only if I can fight Ichigo after

Julia sure whatever you says.

They walking away

Julia/ Soi Fon, you dare is to take pictures of their date but don't get catch okay.

Soi Fon/ No problem, * walking away.*

Rukia/ captain hitsugaya is that you?

Ichigo/ in my pants

Toshiro/ voff.. yes it's me but if any of you tell others about this I'll make sure you will suffer.

Ichigo/ in my pants

*Rangiku coming back*

Julia/which colour did you paint the office?

Rangiku/ pink, he really hates it.

Ichigo/ in my pants

Julia/ hitsugaya, you might want to go and look at your office.

Toshiro/ voff *walking out and to his office.

Toshiro/ WHAT THE HELL? *coming back* WHO THE HELL DID PAINT MY OFFICE PINK?

Ichigo/ in my pants

Julia * trying not to laugh*

Rangiku/ … *looking down at the floor.*

Soi Fon coming back

Julia/ already back? It didn't take long?

Ichigo/ in my pants

Soi Fon/… trust me, if you where there you wouldn't be either there for long.

Kenpachi and Unohana coming back.

Tuli-Chan/ so did you two enjoy the date?

Unohana/ it was interesting…

Julia looked at the clock

Julia/ oh looks it's time to end for today…

Ichigo/ in my pants

Tuli-Chan/ really?

Julia/ yeah, but next time we'll see how it go for Kyoraku having no alcohol on a week. Sakura would you be nice?

Sakura/ of Course. Julia-Chan does not own bleach. She also doesn't own me and Naruto. We all hope you enjoyed this chapter and will give us more review and dare for those *pointing on the bleach characters*

Julia/ also now I have Tuli-Chan and Kayla-Chan going be with us through this one, hope you two like it. So goodbye and see you in next chapter people,

Everyone/ BYE!


	3. Chapter 3 revive dead people

Dare for the bleach characters

Chapter 3

Julia walking in again to the studio along with Kayla and Tuli-Chan

Julia/ we have a third person who will join us today, let's introduce him, Bryan

Bryan walking in.

Bryan/ hello!

Kayla/ let's see you gave us some dare, Tuli-Chan, bring in Rangiku please.

Tuli-Chan/ all right *bring in Rangiku.

Rangiku/ what I'm going to do today?

Julia/ you're going to hug Bryan because he likes you.

Bryan blushes

Rangiku/ okay *hugging Bryan

Tuli-Chan/ let's see Ichigo and Urahara, please come in here!

Ichigo and Urahara walking,

Ichigo/ if you're going to make me say another weird line I'll…

*sakura coming from behind and smack him over the head.*

Ichigo/what the hell?

Kayla-Chan/that's for treating us you idiot.

Julia/ anyway, you and Urahara will swap clothes I guess with each other.

Urahara/do we really have to?

Julia/please Urahara, just do it, I don't want throw you to the fan girls you are one of my favorite character in bleach.

Urahara/well if you say in that way, there is no way I can say no now can I? Let's go Ichigo

Ichigo/ what the hell?

Kayla/while they changing clothes maybe we should go and see how it go for Kyoraku without his alcohol?

Julia/ good Idea Bryan call in Nanao please.

Nanao coming in.

Bryan so how did it go for your captain?

Nanao/ well it didn't go so well in fact he becomes weird even for him.

Kayla/really? Did you film the whole week so we can watch it?

Nanao/ yeah, here is the tape.

Watching the tape.

_Kyoraku walked around random and started to sing "gives you hell" and hugging people all around him, then Byakuya was walking not too far._

_Kyoraku saw him and ran forward to him "Byakuya-sama, please don't walk away from me!_

_Byakuya stopped and turned around and looked at Kyoraku like he was crazy._

"_Nanao, please take your captain back to your squad before he do something he shouldn't do"_

_Then Byakuya left. _

Everyone/….

Bryan/ that's was weird even for him.

Julia/ I know but enough of that, we have more dare to do so no more time to waste let's see… Tuli-Chan you have give us some dare let's see

**Well, I must say I did like it. ^^**

**I've more dares...**

**I dare Ichigo, Toshiro and Mayuri go into small room together and listen three hours Hisagi playing his guitar. I want know afterwards has Hisagi improved with his playing!**

**I dare Ukitake trying to get Yachiru sugar high.**

**I dare Rukia go and tell both Renji and Ichigo she loves them. (Just to see their reactions to this.)**

Julia/ oh well, let's get started! Bryan gets Mayuri, Ukitake, Yachiru and Renji?

Bryan/ no problem. *leaving but coming back with them.

Julia/ I don't want explain why you are here, you should know that by now, anyway, Ichigo, Toshiro and Mayuri go in to the small room, you are going to listen on Hisagi playing guitar for three hours.

Hisagi/ really? Finally someone is going to listen!

Ichigo/ I don't think I want too…

Kayla/ enough Sakura!

*Sakura grabbed Ichigo, Mayuri and throws them in and then she toke Toshiro and throw him in to the room.

Tuli-Chan/ Take this guitar and play for them Hisagi.

Hisagi walked in to the room, Bryan closed the door and locked it so they couldn't get out.

Tuli-Chan/ let's continue on next dare!

Julia/ Ukitake, you're going to try make Yachiru sugar high can you do that?

Ukitake/ No problems. Yachiru-Chan do you want some candy?

Yachiru/ yes I want some candy, can I eat it now?

Ukitake/of course here you go * gave her a whole bag of candy

Yachiru eating all candy, sudden she got up and started run like crazy around the studio. She jumped on everyone and everything

Kayla/ … why did I have feeling something like this would happen?

Naruto/ she are crazy!

Sakura/ if she are crazy, how do you think you are when you don't get your ramen?

Naruto/… point taken

Bryan/ shouldn't we do something about it?

Julia/ don't worry, soon she will be exhausted and fall asleep.

Three hours later and Yachiru still running around.

Sakura/ what did you say Julia-san?

Julia/ no comment

Bryan/ time to let those out * pointing on the door*

Kayla/ he's right *walking to the door and unlock it and let them out*

Tuli-Chan/ how did you think about it? Did he improve anything under the three hours?

Ichigo/ No! HE DIDN'T!

Julia/ Hitsugaya? Any comment?

Hitsugaya/ …

Julia/ Mayuri-sama?

Mayuri/…*ignoring them*

Julia/ that's it; I accept you don't like to be here BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE IGNORED BY YOU PEOPLE!

Everyone backing away from Julia

Julia/ NARUTO!  
>Naruto yes?

Julia/ I want you use rasenshuriken on that bastard *pointing on Mayuri

Naruto/ okay * go in sage mode and start use rasenshuriken and throw it on Mayuri

BANG

Mayuri/ what the hell?

Julia/ that's for ignoring me bastard!

Kayla/ maybe we should move on?

Julia/ of course, let's see we need Rukia!

…

Julia/Rukia-Chan? * looking around and see her talking with Byakuya.

She toke a megaphone and called out

KUCHIKI RUKIA, PLEASE COME FORWARD DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!

*Rukia jumping up bowing to Byakuya then she ran to Julia*

Rukia/ something wrong?

Julia/ I have a dare for you * start whispering* going to confess your "love" for Renji and Ichigo

Rukia/ at the same time?

Julia/ no you talk first to Renji and then Ichigo but no kissing okay?

Rukia/ I don't even like any of them in that way!

Julia/oh? Do you like someone else? Speaking of which what did you and Byakuya talk about? You two never been so close and talk at the same time mind to sharing that with us?

Rukia/ no…

Julia/ okay, I let it be for now, even though I would say you maybe got a crush on him…?

Rukia/ stop it… *blush*

Julia/ all right go and do what you shall do

*Rukia walked up to Renji

Rukia/ Renji? Can I talk with you?

Renji/ sure what is it?

Rukia/ I love you

Renji/ … * shocked* for real?

Rukia/ …yeah of course * leaned forward and smacked him* OF course not idiot. It was just a dare *walking away leaving a shocked and sad Renji behind.

Rukia/ Ichigo can we talk for a moment?

Ichigo/ sure midget whatever

BANG

Ichigo/ what the hell? Why did you punch me?

Rukia/ you insulted me that's why! Anyway Ichigo, I love you

Ichigo/… for real?

Rukia/ what do you think?

Ichigo *shocked*

Ichigo/ Rukia…

Rukia/ you stupid strawberry, of course not, it was a dare your moron

Rukia *walking away*

Julia, Kayla, Bryan and Tuli-Chan looked after Rukia who walked back to Byakuya.

Julia/wow… speak cold heart, she is living up to her name just like her brother. Speaking about her brother, don't you think he gotten soft when it comes to Rukia lately?

Kayla/ anyway let's continue this shall we?

We got a review from Aino-Rekishi

**I... was laughing... throughout the whole thing! In my pants...**

**oh yeah! Here are some, strange... dares...**

**1/ Grimmjow, act precisely like Ulquiorra! Oh, and if someone laughs at you, and if you snapped at them... Either Hitsugaya-san or Rukia-san may freeze him only leaving his head.**

**2/ Ulquiorra, seriously. Smile throughout the whole chapter!**

**3/ Gin..., uh... Since you are always positive, now be negative.**

**4/ Ulquiorra, still smiling go onto your Segunda Etapa and Grimmjow release Pantera. Let Ulquiorra play with Pantera's tail. And no, you may not kill Ulquiorra... ****Grimm.**

**5/ Aizen, walk around Las Noches... ****Hueco Mundo and Seireitei only wearing your boxers, on your butt stick a note saying "I love cookies"**

**X3**

Bryan/ well that's interesting but aren't those dead?

Julia *giving him a weird look* we just revive them from death.

Bryan/ oh…

Julia/ sakura, we need revive some dead people can you push on a purple button?

Sakura/ Hai Julia-sama * pushing on purple button.*

Gin/ Oh my, looks someone revive us from death.

Aizen/ really? Then I shall take my revenge on Seireitei.

Julia/ that's the last thing you'll do while you are here, you are under my control so that's plan of yours can you say goodbye to Aizen.

Kayla/ let's get start to do the dares.

Grimmjow groaned. "Oh please no, don't tell you are making us do stupid things?

Bryan/ sure that's what you are here for, why do you think we revive you from death to start with?

Ichigo seeing them

Ichigo/ WHAT THE HELL! I THOUGHT THOSE WERE DEAD!

Julia/ Ichigo go back and sit with the others you aren't doing some dare for now at least.

Grimmjow/ Ichigo come back here; I'm going to fight you again!

Kayla/ don't you dare to start a fight here!

Tuli-Chan/ just because of you did you start doing your dare Grimmjow.

Grimmjow *gulp*

Tuli-Chan/ you going to act just like Ulquiorra

Grimmjow/ no way I'm doing that…

Julia/ you'll feel the wrap of my angry or worse meet your fan girls.

Grimmjow/ Okay I do it. * started act like Ulquiorra.*

Bryan/ great now, Ulquiorra, you going to smile through the whole chapter

Ulquiorra *glaring at them*

Everyone/ SMILE!

Ulquiorra *smile*

Julia/ maybe that's the reason many fan girls love him, for his rare smile

Bryan/ you think?

Kayla/ next dare please

Tuli-Chan/ Gin, instead of being so positive, time for you being negative

Gin *frowned* do I really have to be negative? That's no fun.

Julia/ sorry gin, no matter how much we love you being positive and funny, we must grant the readers dare so yes you must be negative. But the reader never say how long you needed to negative but the chapter is soon over so stay negative to the end. Okay?

Gin/ oh well okay.

Ichigo/ hahahaha what's the matter Grimmjow when did you become like Ulquiorra?

Grimmjow/ why you little, that's it you die right now!

Julia/ Rukia, can you please freeze him to ice?

Rukia/ Hai * draw her zanpaktou Mai, Sode No Shirayuki, Tsugi no Mai Hakuren

Grimmjow/ what the hell, why did you do that you annoying midget? I will kill you.

Julia * looking behind Grimmjow* hehehehe Grimmjow I shouldn't insult her if I were you. Please Byakuya-sama I know you want to kill him but we still need him! You can kill him later okay? Rukia go and calm down you brother before he kill someone!

Tuli-Chan/ let's take a five minutes break then we continue this.

Ten minutes later

Tuli-Chan/ we are back again let's continue this now

Julia/ right so where did we end?

Bryan/ gin's dare. He is negative now.

Julia/ is he?

Gin/ can't we just stop doing annoying things? This is wasting my time.

Kayla/ yes, he is.

Julia/ then we can continue then. Let's see.

Ulquiorra, go into your Segunda Etapa, Grimmjow you must release Pantera

Grimmjow/ why?

Tuli-Chan/ just do it or we'll be here all day do you want that?

Grimmjow/ like I care but sure I will *release Pantera*

Kayla/ good Now Ulquiorra, you still smiling? Good now you going play with Pantera's tail and Grimmjow you can't kill him for doing that.

Ulquiorra * start playing with Pantera's tail, making weird noises while playing with it.

Julia/ good continue onward. Hey Aizen there is a dare for you too

Aizen/ please don't let it be a stupid or weird dare.

Julia/ you're walk around Las Noches, Hueco Mundo and Seireitei and you only allowed to wear your boxes and you going have a note stick on your butt. *smiling*

Aizen/ dam it; I official hate your guys.

Julia/ aw too bad only you are feeling like that. Get going will you? *Aizen take off his clothes except his boxers.

Bryan/ don't forgot the note. *putting the not on his butt.*

Kayla/ there, ready to go!

*Aizen goes out*

Julia/ Kayla follow him and film the everything with this videotape.

Kayla running after Aizen.

Julia/ now we wait for them to come back.

2 hours later.

Kayla returns but no Aizen.

Naruto/ where is Aizen?

Kayla/ he was screaming about he would run away and never come back to us and he told me to say to you "thank you to destroying my life or something like that?

Gin/ If he can't take it as a man, he is weak.

Julia/ you know Gin you can stop being negative and being yourself again.

Gin/ really? *smiling*

Julia/ really and there for it's time to end it. Gin would you please?

Gin/ of Course, Julia-Chan does not own Bleach or the character from Naruto, we all hope you enjoyed this chapter and you will review and give us more dares to do.

Julia/ and By the way, If you want join, please be aware now you can only be in a chapter, because Kayla-Chan, Tuli-Chan and Bryan are going be through the whole story, so those who review and wants be in here, you can be guest for a whole chapter from now on. I hope you understand.

Everyone/ REVIEW AND GOODBYE FOR NOW!


	4. Chapter 4 Ichigo is mean

Dare for Bleach characters

Chapter 4

**Lol, this was so funny. Yay! I'm going to be through the whole story! ^^**

**Anyway...**

**I guess I can't ask Julia anything, so I'll make Ichigo ask from me! I dare Ichigo ask from Julia if she is Swedish. Your profile says so...**

**I dare Yoruichi turn into her cat-form and then go play with Soi Fon for an hour. But I also dare Soi Fon to ignore Yoruichi whole this time, if she won't...I dare here to go date with Grimmjow!**

**Speaking of dating...Can I go for date with Ukitake? (I'll make it a dare if he says no. )**

Julia/ well Ichigo just ask please

Ichigo/ are you from Sweden?

Julia/ Ichigo why have I feeling you don't take this serious, curse you strawberry.

Ichigo/ don't curse me

Julia/ who else should I curse then? Anyway to answer the question; yes, I'm from Sweden. A nice one too.

Ichigo/ if you were nice you shouldn't torture us like you do…

*Naruto coming behind and kick him down.

Naruto/ Don't say that to Julia-san. She is doing her best here to make her readers happy don't you dare say that again.

Julia/thank you Naruto well, let's move on. Kayla-Chan please bring in Yoruichi and Soi Fon here.

Yoruichi/ well what do we have here? Having fun without me?

Julia/ of course not Yoruichi-sama. But you got a dare; you must change to your cat form and play with Soi Fon for an hour. And you Soi Fon you must ignore her through the hour if not you must go on a date with Grimmjow over there * pointing on Grimmjow.

Grimmjow/ what the hell are you saying woman? There is no way I will do that…

Julia/ sakura

CRASH

*sakura punched Grimmjow through the wall.*

Julia/ well are you ready?

Soi Fon/ *gulp* I'm ready.

*Yoruichi turning to her cat form*

Yoruichi/ play with me Soi Fon, I know you want to, look at me Soi Fon…

Julia/ let's leave them for the moment; let's go to next one… Ukitake!

Ukitake/ Yes?

Julia/ you want to go on a date with Tuli-chan? If you refuse we turn it to a dare and you must go on the date.

Ukitake/ of course I would, no need to dare me, I'm sure we going enjoy our time together.

Tuli-Chan *blushes*

Julia/great to hear, so take your leaves don't worry we'll be just fine here without you go ahead and enjoy it.

*Ukitake and Tuli-Chan leaving*

Julia/*sigh* I wish I found someone I could go on date with

Ichigo/ yeah if you did, you wouldn't have time to torture us it's too bad actually

Julia/ *glaring at Ichigo* was that sarcasm carrot head?

Ichigo/…. You know what? Have I ever told you how nice you are?

Julia/much better

Kayla/what are we going to do now?

Julia/ let's see how it go for Soi Fon.

Yoruichi/ oh come on Soi Fon, I know you want to, look at me, aren't I so cute? Please Soi Fon, hug me…

Soi Fon * trying to not look at Yoruichi or touch her.*

Julia/ I don't think she'll last much longer, which means, Grimmjow prepare you for the date.

Grimmjow/ curse you all. I 'm going to kill you all

Kayla/ that's not nice to say you know

Julia/ Well, it look this chapter coming to be a short one…

Ichigo/why?

Julia/ because I don't get enough of dares.

Ichigo/ hahahaha which means the reader doesn't like you…

Julia/ shut up! You idiot. No need to be so mean to me *sitting in a corner*

Rukia/ Look you idiot, you make her sad! Have your no feelings? You can't just stand there and say such things to her.

Ichigo/ what the hell?

Kayla/ that's was bad of you Ichigo, time to learn a lesson, Sakura and Naruto come here and knock some senses in him

Sakura and Naruto/ with pleasure!

*hitting Ichigo till he can't stand up.*

Kayla/ what will we do now?

Julia/ hey we got more reviews!

Bryan/ nice but haven't been a hour now? For Soi Fon I mean

Julia/ right, let's go and look.

*Soi Fon sitting in a corner crying for not able to touch Yoruichi*

Julia/ Yoruichi, have Soi Fon touched you yet?

Yoruichi/ *sigh* no, she haven't

Julia/ hey Soi Fon your dare is now over which means you can play with her

Soi Fon/ * jumps up and throw herself over Yoruichi

Yoruichi/ HELP! SOI FON LET GO OF ME!

Soi Fon/ NEVER

Kayla/ okay, that's weird but let's continue.

Julia/ yes, let's see this is from **bleachfanlover**

**Ha, great story, I can give you some dare**

**Ichigo: I dare you to make out with your hollow**

**Rukia; hug Byakuya (Byakuya you must hug her back)**

**Renji: run around in soul society and scream you are gay**

**Julia: can you lock in Byakuya and Rukia in a small room and force them to play 7 minutes in heaven? (to other people, it's not wrong with it and besides I'm sure Julia will like it, just look at her name (ByakuyaxrukiaKuchikifan)**

**Rangiku: make out with Gin**

**Grimmjow; you must be nice and don't threat to kill people**

**Everyone: let's play Piñata, but Aizen are the "piñata" everyone is allowed to use their zanpaktou to hurt him.**

**i Hope you like the dare :D**

Julia/ now we are talking let's start with Ichigo just because he was making fun of me.

Ichigo/ what' I'm going to do now?

Kayla/ make out with your hollow.

Ichigo/ WHAT THE HELL? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?

Bryan/ oh come on Ichigo, we know you want to.

Ichigo/ HELL NO! and besides I can only meet him if I'm sleeping.

Julia/ thank you for making it easy for us *knocking him out*

Ichigo/ what is the place?

Hichigo/ welcome, let's have some fun now!

Ichigo/ NO!

Kayla/ that's was easy, next, Rukia-Chan?

Rukia/what?

Bryan/ you're going to hug Byakuya.

Rukia/ *blushes* okay

*walked to Byakuya and hugged him, Byakuya hugged her back.

Julia, Kayla and Bryan/ Aw so cute

Bryan/ Renji! It's your turn

Renji/ what do I have to do?

Julia/ its easy run around soul society and scream "I'm gay"

Renji/ no way…

Kayla/ you going to refuse to do the dare?

Renji/ *gulp* no

Bryan/ good boy, now go with you. *Renji leaving the studio*

Julia/ can someone go and tape it so we have proof he do it?

Hisagi/ I can do it.

Julia/ great * handing him a video camera*

Julia/ oooh, I going love next one Sakura can you help me?

Sakura/ of course.

*Julia go behind Rukia and Sakura go to Byakuya and grabbed him pulling him with her and throw him carefully in to the small room. Julia coming after with Rukia*

Rukia/what the hell are you doing?

Julia/ *grinned* well I'm doing a dare here and if you read my name as author you might know why I'm happy, have fun playing seven minutes in heaven with Byakuya Rukia-chan. *throwing her and quickly lock the door so they can't escape.*

Julia/ ah I love dares it makes me so happy don't you agree Kayla? Bryan?

Bryan and Kayla/ well so long you're happy.

Bryan, speaking of which where is Tuli-chan? Aren't she suppose to be here as well?

Julia/ she got a date with Ukitake but they must return before this chapter ends.

Kayla/ next dare! Rangiku and Gin step forward please!

Gin/ what's the matter?

Bryan/ you two are dared to make out with each other.

Gin/ really, finally something I will enjoy. * grabbed Rangiku and started make out with her.

Julia/ okay… GRIMMJOW!

Grimmjow/ what?

Julia/ you're dared to be nice for once. And you're not allowed to threat anyone or try to kill people do you understand?

Grimmjow/ do I have any choice in this matter?

Bryan/ no

Grimmjow/ I want my lawyer

Julia/ too bad he can't come in here anyway.

Kayla/ it's time to let out cherry boy and ice princess from the room, the time is up.

Julia/ all right let them out…

Bryan/ *letting them out, they are flushed and their hair in mess*

Julia/ holy crape, what that happen in there?

Rukia/ *blushed*

Kayla/ so much I know you want to ask for the details Julia, this story is rated T so please don't ask for it okay.

Julia/ *pouted* I know that but still…

Bryan/ don't go in fan girls mode now please.

Julia/ I won't we have still dare to do but this last one but I must admit everyone's going to enjoy this one. We are going to play Piñata.

Rukia/ for real?

Julia but no ordinary we going have a real living piñata. Sakura and Naruto are the preparations finish?

Sakura/ yes.

Julia/ let's bring rest of the characters from bleach * everyone is there.*

Kayla/ draw your zanpaktou because your piñata are… AIZEN!

Julia/let's start

While they playing Piñata Tuli-Chan and Ukitake comes back.

Julia/ hello, did you have a great time?

Ukitake/ yes we did, what's everyone doing?

Julia/ playing piñata and Aizen are the Piñata.

Tuli-chan/ oh can we join?

Julia/ but of course go and join them, I'm coming too I'm just going end this now then I come.

Tuli-chan/ okay *she and Ukitake join the others*

Julia *turning to you reads* well that' s enough for this chapter hope you enjoyed it and people, please give me dare, I need dare to continue this. It's nice you writing you like it but please give me some dare while you review okay? You make me a happy writer then: D so see you in next chapter. *turning around and join hurting Aizen*


	5. Chapter 5 crazy things happen

Dare for the bleach characters

Chapter 5

Julia/ well, looks we got some review, first from Tuli-Chan

**Okay, I dare Ichigo say this to Julia (Sorry if it isn't excat. My Sweden is little bit rusty.): "Ahaha, ser jag. ****Det är verkligen coolt. Ichigo bör inte vara så elak mot dig! Lyckligtvis fick du din hämnd på honom."**

**I dare Yoruichi make up both Grimmmjow and Ulquiorra and after that Uryuu must make them pretty princess dressed which they've to wear. Whole chapter, without single complaining.**

**Since it seems Arrancas are joining the "party" I dare Starrk not to sleep next five days. And Lilynette has to kick him every time if he is about to fall asleep.**

**I dare Ichigo and Renji make out, front og everybody and Hisagi tape that whole session which should take...20 minutes. After Hisagi has recorded it, I dare him sell it in ebay. I want then hear how much money he got from it.**

Julia/ Tuli-Chan you can speak Swedish? Awesome!

Tuli-Chan/ sure but I rather speak English

Julia/aw, I thought we could bad talk Ichigo in Swedish oh well speaking about Swedish, Ichigo time for you to learn some Swedish!

Ichigo/ what? No way, I don't want to learn anything you can speak.

Julia/ do you have a death wish or what? *glared at him*

Ichigo/ what I'm going to say in Swedish?

Julia/ you will say "det är verkligen coolt"

Ichigo/ how do you expect me to able to say that? I'm from Japan you know!

Julia/ say after me Det – är verkligen coolt"

Ichigo/ da are verklen colt?

Julia/ HAHAHAHAA AWSOME ICHIGO!

Ichigo/ *glaring at Julia*

Kayla/ if you are finish maybe we should move on? I can see Ichigo is a lost case when it comes to speak Swedish

Julia* laugh even more*

Bryan/ anyway let's continue, Yoruichi you going make up both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra okay?

Yoruichi/ *grinned big smile* with pleasure

Bryan/ Kayla bring in Uryuu in here please

Kayla/ Sure

*Uryuu coming in*

Uryuu/ what?

Bryan/ you're going to make two pretty princess dresses to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

Uryuu/ that's all?

Bryan/ yes

*Uryuu goes and makes the dresses.*

Thirty minutes later.

Uryuu/ here is the dresses.

Bryan/ thank you, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra get these dress on you, you must were it without complain through whole chapter is that clear?

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra/ yes sir.

Ichigo/ hahahaha Grimmjow you look ridiculous and you too Ulquiorra!

Julia/ well look how pretty those are, anyway bringing in stark and Lilynette.

*They coming in*

Stark/ what do you want I have better things to do

Julia/ like what? Sleep?

Stark/ yes.

Julia/ too bad, you are dared to not sleep the next five days and Lilynette you must kick him every time he falls asleep got that?

Lilynette/ right

Kayla/ next dare, Renji and Ichigo step forward! And no protest from you Ichigo! And by the way you too Hisagi.

Ichigo/…

Kayla/ this is going to be interesting don't you think Julia?

Julia/ Yeah

Bryan/ Ichigo and Renji, you must in front of everyone here, make out and Hisagi you shall tape it whole session which must take 20 minutes and after that Hisagi, you are dared to sell it in eBay then you tell us how much money you got for it got that?

Ichigo and Renji/ NO WAY!

Julia/ here we go again, there is no need to complain you must do it anyway so why bother complain? Just do it already or else…

Renji and Ichigo/ *sighed * all right then

Tuli-Chan/ are you taping Hisagi?

Hisagi/ yes.

Renji and Ichigo *making out*

Bryan/ we can always do next dare while they are doing that.

Grimmjow/ I KNEW IT! ICHIGO IS GAY!

Julia/ says the guy who have make up and wearing a dress, you're not in a better situation than Ichigo are in.

Grimmjow/…

Julia/ let's see next dare but before we do, Rukia and Byakuya mind if I ask you two a question?

Rukia/ sure..?

Byakuya/…

Julia/ did you two like to play seven minutes in heaven? *grinned a evil grin*

Rukia/ *blushes* no comment…

Byakuya/ *glaring at Julia*

Julia/ you know, I'm going to take that as a "Yes" from both of you and no Byakuya you are not allowed to kill me.

Kayla/ anyway, it looks Ichigo and Renji is finished. Let's go and see how much Hisagi get for the video.

Tuli-Chan/ so did you two enjoy it? It did look like you did.

Ichigo/ shut up will you?

Julia/ hey Hisagi how did you get for the video?

Hisagi/ … well 50.000

Julia/ who the hell is so stupid and by a video for so much for a video?

Kayla/ I would guess a fan girl who loves Ichigo and Renji as a couple.

Julia/ oh.. right sorry about that, that should I know but still…

Tuli-chan/ let's move on please

Julia/ right this is from Red6

**Ha-ha I love this!**

**1. put Renji in a shock collar and every time he tries to kill Ichigo, shock him (sorry Renji, you may be my FAVORITE character, but I still want to see this.)**

**2. Ichigo, annoy the living shit out of Renji.**

**3. Later, tie both Ichigo and Renji to chairs and make them watch the Twilight series!**

**4. Tie Grimmjow to a tree(don't hang my by his neck.) And try throwing tennis balls through his hollow hole love this!**

Bryan/ okay…Renji come here

Renji/ sure only if you don't make me do anything stupid.

Bryan/don't worry

Renji * walked to Bryan*

Bryan/* put shock collar around Renji's neck.* sorry for this, I'm truly sorry.

Julia/ Ichigo you're going to do some fun

Ichigo/ really?

Julia/ yes, annoy the living shit of Renji, do you think you can do that?

Ichigo *smirk* Of course I can just watch.

Ichigo/ hey Renji, have I told how weird and stupid you look?

Renji/ what the hell do you want, you want pick a fight don't you?

Bryan/ *push a button*

ZAP

Renji/ WHAT THE HELL! THAT HURT.

Ichigo/ what? I thought you could handle that? Or you can't handle it because you are a girl?

Renji/ THAT'S IT I KILL YOU!

ZAP

Renji/ AARRGG *FALLING TO THE FLOOR*

Few zaps later

*Renji lying on the ground unconscious*

Tuli-Chan/ we didn't kill him did we?

Kayla/ * walked over to Renji*

Kayla/ no he is alive just unconscious

Julia good but wake him up because he have another dare to do.

*waking up Renji*

Renji/ what the hell did you that for? It hurt.

Julia/sorry for that and I'm going apologize this too but *grabbed Renji and tie him to a chair

Sakura coming with Ichigo and tie him to a chair too

Ichigo/What now?

Julia/ you going watch movie boys' not ordinary movie you going what all movies in the twilight series.

Renji and Ichigo/ NNNNOOOO EVERYTHING BUT NOT THAT!

Julia/ oh yes, let's start the first movie.

AFTER WATCHING THE TWILLLIGHT SERIES

Ichigo/… I WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE TOO! GO TEAM EDWARD

Renji/ NO, WEREWOLF IS MUCH BETTER, GO TEAM JACKOB!

Everyone/ O.O

Rukia/ so I guess those two like it?

Julia/ this just proved everything! Renji and Ichigo are gay!

Rukia/ serious? I always thought those had something in common but I had never guessed this…

Kayla/sorry Rukia, they weren't faithful to you very long.

Byakuya/what are you talking about?

Julia/ *gasp* you didn't know?

Byakuya/ are you planning to tell me?

Julia/ well, I always thought you were aware how much Renji flirted with her and Ichigo too, even though Ichigo annoy her much more than Renji usual does.

Rukia/ …

Bryan/ let's move on please before someone be killed here.

Tuli-Chan right

Julia/ no! we have another dare fromRed6 ! Sakura and Naruto tie Grimmjow to a tree now!

Sakura and Naruto/ okay *grabbed Grimmjow and tie him to a tree*

Grimmjow/ what the hell ? haven't I been suffering enough for this chapter?

Julia/ NO! Uryuu it is possible to open up the dress in front of his chest we need his hollow hole.

Uryuu/ of Course *open up so we see the hollow hole*

Uryuu/ there

Julia/ thank you, anyone who wants throw tennis balls through the hole?

Hisagi/ I can do it. *throwing tennis balls through Grimmjow's hollow hole.*

Grimmjow/ stop it, what do you think you're doing?

Bryan/ fun let's move on, this dare come from 5popcorn99

Julia/ really? Great name *smiling and waving*

**Well i really like this story. So here are my dares.**

**Harribel and Stark, you two gotta make out. For ten minutes straight. No coming up for air. And the member's of Harribel's fraccion have to be present.**

**Hmm... Who to torture next?**

**Nemu, you gotta smile the entire chapter, and you have to smile even when Ichigo beats Mayuri up till he's unconscious.**

**Soi Fon you gotta go on a date with Kenpachi or Byakuya. Your choice.**

**Aizen, you gotta hug yamamoto and apologize for everything that you did.**

Julia/ why do I have I feeling this won't end well?

Tuli-Chan/ whatever Harribel and Stark, are you two up for it?

Harribel and Stark/ *sigh* whatever (start making out) *fraccion watching but glare at Stark*

Bryan/ is Ichigo back to normal?

Tuli-Chan / * looking at Ichigo who hugging Renji* probably not but hey, let's do it anyway. Ichigo come here you're going do some fun.

*Ichigo coming but still holding Renji*

Julia/ you must let go of Renji

Ichigo/ do I have to?

Julia/ well you going to beat up Mayuri till he is unconscious and Nemu must smile through the whole fight.

Ichigo/ okay, but If I use Renji to beat Mayuri unconscious do I have to let go of him?

Julia/ well the dare say nothing what you need to use to beat him up so we let you do it for today.

Ichigo/ YEAH * start smacking Mayuri with Renji*

Ten minutes later Mayuri unconscious.

Kayla/ next one Soi Fon chose either Kenpachi or Byakuya to go on a date.

Julia/ eh… just one thing... Where are Byakuya and Rukia?

Bryan/ call after them?

Julia/* take a megaphone* KUCHIKI BYAKUYA AND KUCHIKI RUKIA PLEASE COME TO STUDIO 1 YOU ARE NEEDED FOR A DARE OR I'LL SEND SAKURA AND NARUTO AFTER YOU TWO!

*Byakuya and Rukia coming back*

Julia/ and where have you two been doing and where have you been?

Byakuya/ none of your business

Kayla/ so Soi Fon who do you want go on a date? Byakuya or Kenpachi?

Soi Fon/ *looking at Byakuya and then Kenpachi*

Soi Fon/ *sigh* serious, I don't want to date any of them. No one of them are my type

Julia/..are you kidding with me? You have a chance to date KUCHIKI BYAKUYA, the most handsome captain in whole Seireitei and YOU DON'T WANT DATE HIM? ARE YOU NUTS?

Bryan/* smacking Julia* Sorry, I think she got in her fan mode when it comes with Byakuya-sama

Julia/…

Tuli-chan/ you are aware if you don't choice, you got a punishment?

Soi Fon/ I'm aware of that and I rather take that then go on a date

Tuli-Chan/ well if you really insist on take on the punishment then we shall grant your wish.

Julia/ Death wish… * put Soi Fon on a chair and tie her. And put her on a catapult.

Julia/ three, two one.* cut a rope and Soi Fon fly out from the studio screaming*

Julia/ Bye!

Everyone/ O.O

Kayla/ we have one more dare to do, Aizen hug Yamamoto and apologize for everything you have done.

Aizen/ *walk to Yamamoto and hug him * forgive me for everything,.

Yamamoto * take his zanpaktou and slash him*

Bryan/ that must hurt a lot

Everyone/ O.o

Julia/ what? Anyway this become long chapter so it's time for us to end for the day. So people see you in next chapter Gin would you please?

Gin/ Julia-Chan don't own Bleach or Naruto or Sakura! Bye bye! *waving *


	6. Chapter 6 making Byakuya Kuchiki angry

Dare for the bleach characters

Chapter 6

Julia, Kayla, Tuli-Chan and Bryan coming in back to the studio.

Julia/ Guys, guess what? I good news!

Ichigo/ really? You're going stop torturing us? *looking hopefully at Julia*

Julia/No... Something better, I just finish a story so now I have MORE time to cough, **torture**, cough

Tuli-Chan/great job Julia

Kayla/yeah, that's good you were able to finish that so you can focus on this

Bryan/*nodding*

Julia/ so let's get started first dare from Tuliharja

**There is one thing which result I've wanted to see for a while...*Grins now devilish smile.*  
><strong>  
><strong>I dare Ichigo being Squad Sixth Captain for a day, while Byakuya can have day off from all his duties. Which means Ichigo must fill all his duties.<strong>

**I dare Renji call Ichigo as a 'Captain' whole that day and lazy around, without helping Ichigo even he would ask!**

**I dare every other squad just push all their paper work to Ichigo...to see if he can survive from it. And Ichigo better should, otherwise Byakuya can punish him any way he likes...**

**I want afterwards know how Ichigo's day as 'Captain' went. ^^ So, I dare Hisagi tape that all.**

Kayla/ so Byakuya, Ichigo, Renji and Hisagi please step forward.

Bryan/ Byakuya, you're going to have a day off and Ichigo going take your place for one day.

Julia/Renji you MUST call Ichigo "captain" all day and you going to like this, you shall lazy around without helping Ichigo even if he asks you okay?

Renji/*grinned* Great!

Ichigo/ oh come on, you can't be serious are you? Do you really think I want to that work? I don't even know what to do with all those paper.

Byakuya/ Welcome to my world Kurosaki *walking away to have his day off*

Bryan/ all captains, you must give Ichigo all your paperwork for the day so you don't need work with the paper work

Kyoraku/ I love you!

Julia/ Hisagi you must tape this got it?

Hisagi/ Hai

Julia/ Ichigo go to work in squad 6 now! Renji go with him but not help him with the work.

Tuli-Chan/ we forgot to tell Byakuya he would punish Ichigo if he survived the paperwork in any way he wanted!

Julia/ don't worry, Rukia!

Rukia/What?

Julia/ go and tell Byakuya when he comes back and if Ichigo are alive, Byakuya is allowed to punish Ichigo in any way he wants got that?

Rukia/ Hai!

Julia/ go!

Tuli-chan/ wait she has to do go and get Byakuya, he has a dare!

Julia/ Crap, RUN RUKIA! Get Byakuya back here NOW!

*Rukia running after Byakuya*

Not long after she and Byakuya coming back

Byakuya what do you want from me?

Bryan/wait, let's read the dare! It's from Red6

**Haha sorry Renji...**

**1. Grimmjow, u have to do that cinnamon challenge and the milk challenge in under an hour without vomiting.**

**2. Byakuya, you have to smile all day, no more of this frowning shit it just scares me...**

**3. Rukia, you have to strip for some random drunks at a bar, I want someone to video tape it for proof.**

**4. Aizen, you must run around (I don't care where) with those wings of yours yelling "imma preety butterfly!"**

Julia/ Grimmjow, you're going to do the Cinnamon challenge and the milk challenge.

Grimmjow/ what that's supposed to mean?

Bryan/ you're going to eat some…

Grimmjow/ you don't know?

Julia/ just be quite, you're going to do it anyway, I just looked at it and you're going to swallow a spoon with cinnamon and the milk challenge are you're going drink so much milk you can under that hour without vomit do you understand? * looking at Grimmjow*

Grimmjow/well that's sounds easy

Kayla/it's not, I don't think there is many who have been able do the cinnamon challenge without almost vomit.

Grimmjow/ that's just prove how weak your humans are!  
>Juliaprove it you can do it then, after all you are not a human right? Give him the spoon with cinnamon.

*Grimmjow swallows the cinnamon*

Grimmjow/ HOT! DAMMIT IT'S SPICY I NEED SOMETHING TO DRINK NOW!

Julia/ what did I told you? Let him start the milk challenge

Bryan/ but how much must he drink?

Julia till the time is out; you have 55 minutes left to drink so start with it.

Grimmjow/*start drink milk*

55 minutes later

Grimmjow/ I...Can't...Anymore...Milk...feel...like...I'm… going...to vomit

Kayla/ dam it, I wanted him throw up.

Julia /I too anyway time for Byakuya's dare

Byakuya/ Finally what I'm going to do?

Tuli-Chan/ nothing much, you must smile through whole chapter.

Byakuya/are you serious?

Julia/ Come on Byakuya just smile and get over with it!

Byakuya/*sigh* oh well *smile*

*Julia and Rukia looking at him*

Byakuya/what?

Rukia/ brother…

Julia/ you are so much more handsome when you smile, please let me take a picture

Byakuya/no…

Rukia/…*blushing but turning away from him*

Tuli-chan/and why does you turn away from your brother Rukia-Chan?

Julia/ maybe she got a crush on him *grinned a big smile*

Bryan/…Julia, you are not in fan girl mode right now are you?

Julia/ what's make you say that?

Kayla/just saying Rukia-Chan has a crush on Byakuya…

Byakuya/ you do realize I'm standing and listen to what your are saying right?

BANG

*Everyone looked at the door*

Julia/who ran out?

Tuli-Chan/ I think it was Rukia who ran out, apparently feeling ashamed what you standing here and apparently implied what feelings she has towards Byakuya.

Julia/*crossing arms over her chest* not my fault, to begin with.

Byakuya/ *still smiling* can you stop ignoring me?

Julia/*turning to him* Sorry Byakuya, but I need ask you something about Rukia-Chan!

Byakuya/ what?

Julia/ you wouldn't have feelings for her? Which go more than brotherly feelings? *grinned even more*

Bryan/ let's move on, *looking at the dares* DAMMIT, WE NEED RUKIA!

Julia/Byakuya go and get Rukia now and don't protest!

Byakuya/*walking out to get Rukia*

Tuli-Chan/so what are we going to do?

Bryan/ I can bet money on Byakuya won't let Rukia do the dare.

Julia/ you think? I have no idea how we are going to make it happen. I'm worried now.

*Rukia and Byakuya coming back*

Rukia/ what do you want now? *Byakuya walks out*

Kayla/Well, you must go and strip for someone random drunk guy at the bar nothing else.

Rukia/… I'm so not doing that.

Julia/BUT YOU MUST DO IT!

Rukia/*shaking her head and run out*

Tuli-chan/great, now she ran away from us, what's with people running away from us?

Bryan/I have no a idea

*Byakuya comes in, looking a bit angry*

Byakuya/ who do you think you are, trying to force Rukia to do such thing?

Julia, Bryan, Kayla, Tuli-chan/ OH CRAP!

Julia/ wait Byakuya let us explain, it's not we who decided what you must do, it's the readers and we must make you do what the readers want you to do, please don't kill us with Senbonzakura, I'm begging you!

Byakuya/ I don't want to hear another thing from you, now die! Chire Senbonzakura

CRASH, BANG

Ten minutes later

Julia/…hey guys are you still alive?

Bryan/ hardly

Tuli-Chan/ I'm still here

Kayla/ me too

Julia/ good, dam it Byakuya, he almost destroyed whole studio with his zanpaktou.

Tuli-Chan, still if he reacted this just for a dare, what would he do if something really bad would happen?

Julia/If we going to find out that, I need Ichigo here.

Bryan/for what? To stop Byakuya?

Julia/no, I'm hiding behind him and let Byakuya kill Ichigo if that would happen.

Kayla/you are so nice Julia

Julia/ I Know but we must make Rukia do the dare.

Bryan/maybe if we make her drunk she might do it?

Julia/ I really don't want to go that for but it looks we have no choice. It was bad enough Soi Fon didn't make her dare, which we must prevent the others from doing, got that? Tuli-Chan go and gets Rukia say we want apologize to her.

Tuli-Chan/ I really don't want to lie to Rukia…

Julia/just go, Kayla, you and me go and fix something we can make Rukia drink so she gets drunk.

Another ten minutes later.

*Tuli-Chan and Rukia coming in*

Rukia/ I don't want to be here!

Tuli-Chan/ don't worry Rukia, we just want apologize to you

*Julia and Kayla coming back*

Kayla/ Rukia, we are so sorry for what we did, we wanted make up for it to you so we wondering if you want drink with us?

Rukia/ only if it's not sake

Julia/don't worry, let's get started to drink

*after many glasses with sake*

Julia/okay, it wasn't too hard to make her drunk

Rukia/ what the hick… hell does hick… that mean?

Kayla/ don't worry about that now, but you have a dare to do

Rukia/ hick…all right I hick…do it…hick

Julia/good I go with you

Julia and Rukia go to a bar and Julia started to tape the whole thing

Rukia/ hey, you there *grabbed an random guy*

Guy/what?

Rukia/hick… I have a dare and hick…I must strip for hick…an random guy

Guy/ oh okay, sure if you must do.

Rukia/*start striping*

Julia/ oh dear.

Back at the studio

Kayla/ I just prey Byakuya don't get here and notices Rukia is missing

Bryan/ yeah, So much "fun" do we not want, it was good enough the first round he gave us *shaking*

*Rukia and Julia coming back*

Bryan/ so did it go?

Julia/ wait I must go and make sure Rukia falls asleep before Byakuya notices something.

Tuli-Chan/ okay we waiting for you.

Kayla/while we waiting for her, let's bring in Aizen!

Aizen/ what do you want? I'm still in pain after being piñata.

Bryan/ don't worry, this is a lot much easy, you must run around with those wings of yours and scream "I'm a pretty butterfly! And Red6 didn't say where you would run we decide that for you, which means time to run around in Seireitei! *grinned a evil grin*

Aizen/ NO! I serious hate you

Julia/ DO IT OR DIE!

Aizen/ when did you come back?

Julia/just go and do it or we tell Byakuya it was you how got Rukia drunk and tried to do things with her, believe me, Byakuya is not in the best mood today so if you don't want meet Senbonzakura I suggest you do the dare.

In Seireitei

Aizen/ *RUNNING AROUND * I'M A PREETY BUTTERFLY! I'M A PRETTY BUTTERFLY!

Shingami 1/ hahahaha aren't that Aizen the traitor?

Shingami 2/ are you sure? Because he doesn't act like Aizen, this person is a idiot, but I can't help but laugh!

Back to the studio

Julia/ well that's was fun

Ichigo, Renji and Hisagi coming in

Kayla/ hello guys, Ichigo are you alive?

Ichigo/ don't make fun of me, will you?

Bryan/ how did it go?

Hisagi/ it was interesting

Tuli-chan/ let's play up the tape so we can see

_Ichigo sitting in the office in squad 6_

"_Renji?"_

"_yes captain?" Renji said looked at Ichigo_

"_I don't really get it what I'm supposed to write on these papers_

"_Sorry captain, can't help you, I'm busy to lazy around"_

_*Kyoraku, Ukitake, Unohana, Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Kira coming in*_

"_Why are you here?" _

_Kyoraku/ well we captains are suppose to leave all our paperwork to you Kurosaki Ichigo and there is few deadlines which must be done before tonight."_

"_Are you serious? I don't even understand this paper for squad 6, so how the hell I'm suppose to do your paperwork as well?_

"_That's your problem not ours" Hitsugaya said started walking out from the office with other captains. Not a hour later other captains or Vice-captains come and left paper leaving Ichigo with all work and Renji just lazy around in the office not even bother to listen to his "captain"_

_A hour later_

"_Captain, you going on a meeting with the others captain so go now and please hurry and don't be late." Renji said tired and was about to fall asleep again._

"_how the hell I'm suppose to know where the meeting will be held?"_

"_In squad 1 big room you can't miss it" Hisagi said._

"_Okay, then let's go and see what the old man wants"_

_Ichigo after some trouble finding where he was suppose to go finally got there and in time too but he changed his mind when he saw …_

"_Well if it's not Ichigo! Finally, let's battle! Hahahaha"_

"_WAIT KENPACHI WE CAN'T FIGHT HERE YOUR IDIOT!_

_CRASH BANG BOOM_

Bryan/ that was just awesome, did you enjoy being captain for a day Ichigo?

Ichigo/ NO! I will not be a captain when I die and go to soul society NEVER!

Julia/ anyway *gulp* can someone bring in Byakuya?

*Byakuya walking*

Julia/ Hey Byakuya, just when we need you

Byakuya/…*glaring a t Julia*

Julia/ anyway, Ichigo survived his "day as captain" which means YOU going to punish him in any way you want captain Kuchiki.

Ichigo/what? You're not serious are you? You are not letting Byakuya do whatever he wants..?

Byakuya/ scatter, Senbonzakura.

Ichigo/ DAMM YOU KUCHIKI BYAKUYA!

Julia/ oh well that's one way to punish him

*Rukia walked in*

Kayla and Tuli-chan/ O.O

Julia/ hello Rukia how are you feeling?

Rukia/ YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME?

Julia/ I have no idea what you saying

Rukia/don't standing there and lie, you make me drunk and make sure I did that dare!

Byakuya/WHAT?  
>Everyone O.o

Byakuya/ *glared at Julia*

Julia/ wait Byakuya I can explain.

Byakuya/ you make my sister drunk and make her do that dare?

Renji/captain relax, it's not like the first time she drink, when she was in the world of the living Ichigo make her pretty much drunk, she could barely stand up, it was that night when she had finish a mission but didn't come back until the day after.

Byakuya/ *Glaring at Renji*

Julia/ We are doomed.

Kayla, Tuli-Chan and Bryan/ yeas we are

*Julia turning to the readers*

Julia/ before something happen here, I do not own Bleach and please review and hopefully we survive this, please Byakuya if you just let us explain…

Byakuya/Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!

Everyone/ O.O

Julia/ EVERYONE RUN!

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Rukia/ Byakuya… you didn't kill them did you?

Byakuya/ of course not Rukia. *wrapped an arm around her* let's go

Rukia/ Hai

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 Aizen singing, random things

Dare for the bleach characters

Chapter 7

Julia/ from this chapter, Tuli-chan are not going be with us, thanks to a certain captain *looking at Byakuya*

Byakuya/it was you who started it so don't blame it on me; I just needed protect my "pride"

Julia/by destroying whole studio and almost killed us all? DAMMIT BYAKUYA! We all know Rukia is your prides so don't give me that crap.

Rukia/ Wait, I'm his pride? *looking at Byakuya* is that true Byakuya?

Kayla/ oh well at least we are alive thanks to Sakura-Chan who healed the wounds we got from the "accident" Thank you Sakura-Chan! *waving to Sakura*

Sakura/no problem, you were lucky I was close to the studio. Anyway Naruto is going to take Tuli-Chan's place from now on I'm going be responsible to make sure you do your dares *looking at everyone*

Bryan/ I don't get it? Sure, Byakuya was a bit rough on us but why didn't she want to be here anymore?

Julia/ like I said, thanks to certain captain, anyway we got dares for you people!

**The first one is from 5popcorn99**

**Yet another good chapter! Anyhow, here are some dares!**

**Gin and Matsumoto have to go streaking in all of the barracks of the gotei 13.  
>Ichigo you must let your hollow come out and do whatever it wants.<strong>

**Soi Fon, kinda sad you didn't take my first dare, so here's another! You have to be a witness to Yoruichi and Urahaura's wedding.**

Matsumoto/ okay… sound okay?

Julia/ great go and do it you two

Gin/ Okay! *waving to everyone* BYE BYE!

Kayla/ Streaking? Do you even know what they going to do?

Julia/ don't ask questions I can't answer on please.

Naruto/ you make them do dares which you don't even know what they must do?

Julia/ what do you mean by that? Like you know better than me, please explain that for me if you are so smart you saying you are

Sakura/ Julia-san, don't make him hurt himself, you should know Naruto CAN'T use his brain even he is about to die.

Julia/ yeah and we have proof on that just watch all his battle, serious Naruto do you even have a plan when you start fighting people?

Naruto/No…

Kayla/wait, I thought Kakashi-sensei had learned you that?

Naruto/ since when? He never put his energy to train either me or Sakura-Chan. It was only Sasuke-teme he trained in one way.

Julia/ and here I thought HE of all people should know better. Oh well let's go back to the dares please.

Gin and matsumoto*coming back*

Julia/ what? Are you already back, it didn't take long

Gin/ because we were fast to the dare?

Matsumoto/ Gin, I think she thought it would take longer.

Gin/oh

Julia/ what happen to the squads?

Matsumoto/ well, we did change the dare a bit but I doubt you care.

Kayla/ what did you do?

Gin/ messed up with every squads, so now they have something to do while we are here

Julia/ how much damage did you do to squad 6?

Gin/ not much Renji was there and told us not make trouble there, captain kuchiki was in foul mood since what you did to Rukia-Chan

Julia/ please don't bring up that subject, I'm still feeling weird since Byakuya went Bankai on us.

Bryan/anyway, let's continue Ichigo! Step forward

Ichigo/ I'm going start a "we-hate- dare- fan fiction" club

Julia/ don't be so mean Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo/ you make Byakuya use his shikai on me last chapter

Julia/ well, if you weren't here to the end but we had much worse than you, he went BANKAI on everyone who was still in the studio, and thanks to that Tuli-chan didn't want to be here anymore, who do you think had worse; you or us?

Ichigo/ Serious? He used bankai on you? What did you do?

Bryan/ we make Rukia strip, and we make her drunk and Renji told him how you make Rukia drunk once. Then he went bankai on us.

Byakuya/ Kurosaki do you have anything to say about making my sister drunk?

Ichigo/ please not again Byakuya it's bad when you used shikai on me, don't go and use bankai on me.

Julia/ with other words; you have a death wish by making Rukia drunk?

Ichigo/ and that's come from right person? You make her drunk so she would do the dare, that's even worse; I had no intention to do anything with her.

Byakuya/so you DID make her drunk?

Julia/ please Byakuya we don't want have anyone killed here today, wasn't it enough you scared away Tuli-Chan?

Naruto/ where was I at that time? I wanted to be drunk

Julia/ … Naruto, serious, no one can beat you to be random

Bryan/ let's move on okay? Anyway Ichigo you are dared to let out your hollow and let him do anything he wants

Ichigo/ what? That of something can end badly you do realize that?

Julia/ oh come on, give Hichigo some chance Ichigo. It can't be so bad

Ichigo/*sigh* all right but don't come to me and complain about it later okay?

Naruto/ don't worry we have control over the situation, believe it!

Julia/ why did I get a bad feeling when Naruto said that?

Kayla/ you're not the only one who got it.

Bryan/ if we survived Byakuya's bankai I think we will survive this one too.

*Hichigo coming out*

Hichigo/where is this place?

Julia/welcome Hichigo, Ichigo was dared to let you out and let you do anything you want to…

Hichigo/ for real?

Bryan/ you wouldn't be here if it wasn't real

Hichigo/shut up, well then, I think I go and fight someone…

Julia/ go to Kenpachi, he looking for a good fight but don't get killed we need Ichigo later okay?

Hichigo/sure, *walks away to find Kenpachi*

Julia/ that's was easy, oh Soi Fon, one reader is disappointed at you

Soi Fon/ who?

Naruto/ 5popcorn99

Soi Fon/ what did I do to that person?

Kayla/ remember that dare you would choice between Kenpachi and Byakuya and you toke punishment instead? That dare was from 5popcorn99.

Bryan/ so here is your dare; you're going to witness Yoruichi and Urahara's wedding

Yoruichi/ that's sound great, let's go Kisuke *Grabbed Urahara*

Urahara/wait, Yoruichi!

Soi Fon/ NOOOOOO!

Julia/ it's time for wedding people

At the wedding

*Soi Fon sitting and crying while Yoruichi and Urahara get married.

"You may now kiss the bride"

Yoruichi and Urahara kiss.

Soi Fon/ NOOO YORUICHI-SAMA!

BACK TO THE STUDIO

Julia/ that was awesome wedding

Bryan/poor Soi Fon

Kayla/ it's her own fault, if she had done the dare 5popcorn99 gave her last time, I guess she wouldn't make Soi Fon watch this

Hichigo/ I'm back!

Bryan/ okay, I think you can go back and let Ichigo back, we so need him for next dare

Hichigo/sure but make sure he do something stupid or I'm coming back and might kill you

Julia/goodbye!

Ichigo/ what did he do?

Kayla/ not much just fought with Kenpachi

Ichigo/ really? Nothing else?

Julia/not what we are aware of, we were at a wedding while he was out.

Ichigo/ who?

Yoruichi/ me and Kisuke

Ichigo/…serious?

Bryan/ yes but for the next dare please

Julia/ it's from Aino-Rekishi

**NOO! PUT UP A BARRIER KIDO! NOW! ASAP! lol XD**

**this is so cool XD okay, here are the dares! and a little note!**

**1/ I dare... all the people to create a drama about forgiveness...**

**2/ I pity Aizen, he deserves some love too! (note, sarcastic tone) Aizen, you must sing the 'Barbie Girl' song in front of everybody. Make it a concert.**

**3/ Byakuya, would you mind kissing Rukia?**

**Note:**

**Hisagi, come here. I will teach you how to play guitar because I play one too! Starts from the very** basic** ^^ I hope it helps~!**

Julia/ I knew we forgot something to put in the studio before we started, the barriers, DAMMIT!

Kayla/Lol

Bryan/ how is we going to the first one?

Julia/no worries, we fix that, let's go people

Ichigo/ Do we really have to do it?

Bryan/ yes, let's get started.

Naruto/ oh boy

Grimmjow/ hahahaha Ichigo, I hope Byakuya kill you!

Ichigo/ you know what? I don't care about it anymore I'm tired of it.

Rukia/ I hate you both

Ichigo/ what did you say MIDGET?

Rukia/what the hell did you say STRAWBERRY?

Ichigo/ you heard me

Byakuya/ Kurosaki, don't you dare insult her in front of me

Ichigo/ or what? You kill me?

Orihime/ please everyone don't fight, you must learn to forgive each other.

Everyone/?

Orihime/you see, if hate and angry is here, there is also forgiveness. So please now shake hands and apologize to each other.

Ichigo/ no way

Orihime/please Kurosaki-kun, even if you fight you have to forgive each other, none of you realize how important it is to forgive, for example, captain kuchiki, he must forgive Julia-Chan, Bryan and Kayla-Chan for what they did, and they must forgive captain Kuchiki for almost killing them. Because captain Kuchiki only did it for Kuchiki-san. He care so much for her

Julia/ you don't mean that, if that is the way Byakuya shows he care for Rukia, Ichigo is getting smarter.

Ichigo/ …

Orihime/ so please stop fighting and forgive each other if not for them but for you self

Julia/ for once you said something smart Orihime

Orihime/ thank you

Kayla/ well Aino-Rekishi, I hope you liked that, for being honest Julia, we didn't get any better idea for the drama.

Bryan/ so let's go for next dare

Julia/ which will be a concert for all bleach characters and the person who will sing is AIZEN

Aizen/ I serious hate you; I think I'll join the club Kurosaki was planning to start

Ichigo/ welcome to the club

Bryan/ don't be so mean to us

Aizen/ *sigh* what I'm going to sing?

Julia/ Barbie girl!

Aizen/ HELL NO I'M GOING SING THAT SONG!

Kayla/ you shouldn't say that, Sakura!

Sakura/ * walking to Aizen and punch him hard.

Aizen/ ouch….

Julia/ sing or die

Aizen/ I will sing okay?

Julia/ good boy

Aizen starts singing

_Hi Barbie  
>Hi Ken!<br>Do you wanna go for a ride?  
>Sure Ken!<br>Jump In..._

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
>Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly<br>You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
>kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...<br>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Uu-oooh-u)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Uu-oooh-u)<em>

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
>I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees<br>Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
>hit the town, fool around, let's go party<br>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"<em>

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<em>

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Uu-oooh-u)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Uu-oooh-u)<em>

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
>Well Barbie, we're just getting started<br>Oh, I love you Ken!_

Julia/ OH MY GOD MY EARS!

Ichigo/ I…must…kill…Aizen…

Rukia/ no comment

Bryan/ I wish to forget about this one

Kayla/ AIZEN YOU CAN'T SING!

Matsumoto/ Gin why did you follow him?

Gin/ I have no idea anymore Rangiku

Byakuya/…

Julia/ anyway let's get to next dare

Bryan/ which you're going to love

Julia/why?

Kayla/read the dare again

Julia/*reading the dare* you're right, I SO LOVE THIS ONE!

Rukia/ I don't like that

Julia/ Rukia-Chan don't say that, the dare involves you and Byakuya-sama

Rukia/ oh dear god no.

Byakuya/…

Julia/ I shall read it for you "Byakuya would you mind kissing Rukia?"

Byakuya/…

Rukia/ *blushes*

Julia/ oh come on Byakuya, I know you want to, just do it already

Ichigo/ wait, you're going make Byakuya kiss Rukia?

Kayla/ you have nothing to say in this besides you have Renji

Ichigo/ shut up!

Rukia/…

Julia/ oh come on Byakuya just do it.

Byakuya/ * kiss Rukia on the lips*

Julia/ YES! My day is saved! DAMMIT I FORGOT TO TAKE PITCURE!

Bryan/ at least you saw it with you two eyes.

Julia/ yes, and this day I'll never forget!

Rukia/…

Byakuya/…

Kayla/ speaking of nothing, Hisagi!

Hisagi/ what?

Aino-Rekishi will teach you how to play guitar.

Hisagi/ for real?

*Aino-Rekishi walked in*

Aino-Rekishi/ yes that's right let start with the basic

Hisagi/ Hai

Julia/ well we let them be for today, anyway it's time for end for today so we hope Hisagi can play guitar a little better than last time he played for some of us. Rukia if you please?

Rukia/*sigh* Julia-Chan does NOT own Bleach or Naruto, we hope you enjoyed it and you give her review :D

Julia/ what would I do without you people, let's say this, FREE COOKIES FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW AND GIVE DARES, what do you think about that? I must give you something because you give me dares. Till next time people!

Everyone/BYE


	8. Chapter 8 last chapter for this week!

Dare for the bleach characters

Chapter 8

Julia/ oh well we can't complain for not getting reviews now can we?

Bryan/ have we got some?

Kayla/ well I guess so because Julia sounds happy

Julia/ that's right people we shall get down to business now first dare from Tuliharja

Kayla/Tuli-chan?

Julia/ yes, that's right

**I'll still do some dares~!**

**I dare Kira go date with someone from Gotei 13, but that person has to be male. So, all girls are count out! And if he won't do it, I dare him kiss Hisagi 15 minutes front of everyone. And someone better take that on tape and sell it for good money~!**

**Byakuya, I dare you go and buy Rukia-Chan huge Chappy.**

**I dare Orihime go and kick Ishida's butt, without apologizing later on.**

**I dare Ichigo let Hichigo in control for next 24 hours. I also dare Hichigo destroy Ichigo's room, and be mean to his family members. Afterwards someone has to tell Ichigo all about this...Front of everyone. I want see Ichigo's reaction to this all.**

**I dare Toshiro go to the playground and play whole day in there together with Yachiru, while Rangiku has to tape that all. And no buts Shiro-Chan! You've to be cheery kid in there and play nicely together Yachiru.**

Naruto/ these sounds fun, thank you Tuli-Chan: D

Julia/ Kira! Get over now!

Kira/what do you need me for?

Kayla/ you're going date someone from gotei 13 and that person MUST be a MALE!

Kira/ and if I don't?

Bryan/ if not, you're got another dare; kiss Hisagi for 15 minutes in front of everyone.

Kira/ *sigh* oh well, Hisagi?

Hisagi/ are you serious?

Kayla/ he sound serious so JUST DO IT!

Hisagi/ okay * start making out with Kira*

*Naruto taping the whole thing*

Bryan/ great job Naruto

Naruto/*smiling*

Fifteen minutes later

Kira/ oh well that was interesting

Hisagi/ I didn't knew you were so good at kissing *grinning*

Kira/*blushes*

Julia/ oh dear folks it's official! Speaking of which Naruto did you get some money for the video?

Naruto/ yes I did!

Bryan/ just a funny questions how much?

Naruto/ the highest price I got is 10.000 yet but there is a lot for people who wants the video

Julia/ yeah that's good, oh next BYAKUYA!

Byakuya/what?

Julia/ *frowned* no need sound so angry, hey where is Rukia?

Byakuya/ you don't need to know

Julia/ Byakuya… you haven't hide her somewhere now have you?

Byakuya/ No…

Kayla/ why do I have a feeling he is lying to us?

Julia/where is she?

Byakuya/ … office

Julia/ you put her in your office why did you do that?

Byakuya/…

Julia/ anyway you have a dare, you're going buying a huge chappy to Rukia.

Byakuya/ that's all?

Bryan/ yes go now and get back here because Rukia will be here!

Julia/ sakura can you get Rukia from Byakuya's office?

Sakura/sure

*sakura and Rukia coming back*

Bryan/ Rukia, why where you in Byakuya's office?

Rukia/ that's not your business *blushes*

Julia/ ah? Sure we leave that for now

*Byakuya coming back with a huge Chappy*

Byakuya/ Here Rukia

Rukia/ you got me a chappy?

Byakuya/ yes

Rukia/* throw her arms around his neck and kissed him*

Everyone/ O.O

Rukia/Thank you Byakuya-sama

FLASH

*Rukia and Byakuya looked at Julia who had a camera in her hands, grinning*

Julia/what? I forgot to take picture last time; no way am I letting this pass through without taking a picture.

Naruto/Julia-Chan? You should make a run for it

Julia/ you never take me alive! * running out from the studio while screaming*

Everyone/ O.O

Bryan/ she were in fan girl mode wasn't she?

Sakura/ yes she was

Kayla/ typical Julia but she is coming back?

Bryan/ don't worry she will, she will come back when she realize Byakuya and Rukia aren't after her.

Julia/* coming back* hey guys… hey where Rukia and Byakuya?

Everyone/ *looking around but no Byakuya or Rukia are there*

Kayla/ They might go back to squad 6

Julia/ I don't think so, Knowing Byakuya, I can bet he toke Rukia-Chan back to the kuchiki mansion I wouldn't be surprised.

Bryan/ anyway, Orihime and Uryuu it's your turn now

Orihime/ really? This will be fun

Uryuu/ Orihime, it's only you how think that

Kayla/Bah, don't be that, anyway Orihime, you're going kick Ishida's butt without apologizing after that

Orihime/do I really have to? I don't want to fight

Sakura/ you must

Orihime/ Ishida-kun I do not want this but… *kick him in stomach, and punch him, and continued like that for ten minutes*

Everyone/O.O

Orihime/ I feel so bad to Ishida-kun

Uryuu/ don't…worry…about…it… Orihime

Ichigo/ I never thought Orihime would do that?

Julia/ don't judge people from how they look like, they might look innocent but inside they can be evil

Kayla/ true…

Bryan/ Ichigo you are dared to let Hichigo in control of 24 hours

Ichigo/… Soon I'm going revolt against you guys

Julia/ I DARE RYOU TO TRY KUROSAKI!

Ichigo/ *letting Hichigo control*

Hichigo/believe it or not but I must thank you for this

Bryan/ don't do that, it's not your style to say "thank you" after all what would your fans say if you did?

Hichigo/ you're right, let's see who I'm going to kill?

Julia/ hey, I have a better idea Hichigo! You're dared to destroy Ichigo's room and be mean to his family!

Hichigo/ that's sound awesome*

*Karin walks in*

Karin/where is Ichigo?

Hichigo/ well look what we have here? A brat?

Karin/ who the hell are you? You look like Ichigo but at the same you aren't

Hichigo/*grinned* Ah the brat is smart

Karin/ That's it! * kicked Hichigo in his gut*

Hichigo/ OUCH

Julia/ that's must hurt

Karin/ where is my brother?

Julia/ Karin, that's your brothers hollow who at the moment have control of your brothers' body

Karin/Ichigo WOULD NEVER LET SUCH THING CONTROL HIS BODY!

Bryan/ in normal case, yes but today your brother was dared to let Hichigo have control for 24 hours

Hichigo/ I go and destroy Ichigo's room

Julia/ bye!

Karin/ NO YOU DON'T! *RUNNING AFTER Hichigo*

Kayla/ well that went great

Bryan/ NEXT  
>Julia Toshiro you're dared to go to the playground with Yachiru and play with her and Rangiku you must tape it all and you can't protest Shiro-kun! You must be a cheery kid there and play nicely with Yachiru

Yachiru/ YEAH! LET'S GO AND PLAY! 

Hitsugaya/ I hate you all

Rangiku/ come on captain be nice and play with Yachiru

*Hitsugaya, Yachiru and Rangiku leaves*

Julia/ DAMMIT WE NEED ICHIGO!  
>Bryan let's do another dare until Hichigo comes back

Kayla/ but that's even more troublesome

Naruto/why?

Bryan/ because how are we going to switch Renji's clothes with Byakuya's?

Julia/ *sigh* It looks no one wants to do that, so Sakura you and I go to the kuchiki mansion and switch his clothes with Renji's

Sakura/ okay? Shall we tape it?

Julia it best we do it live so Bryan and Kayla see it.

Bryan/good luck you going to need it

*Julia and Sakura leaving

Kayla/ I feel a bit sorry for them, what if Byakuya notices them?

Bryan/ don't worry, Sakura is with her, if Byakuya would do something, I'm sure Sakura break a bone of something.

Kayla/ anyway let's do another dare while they doing that. Next dare is from LessThanThree

**This is gonna be good 1.I dare Shinji Hirako to throw a slipper at Hiyori's face. 2. I dare Ichigo to tie Captain Sajin Komamura to a sled and make Ichigo ride the sled while he's pulling it. 3.I triple dog dare (this one's special) Renji to dye his hair purple and run around scaring children in the human world.**

Bryan/ Shinji and Hiyori please step forward

Shinji/ what do you want from me?

Kayla/ you're throw a slipper at Hiyori's face

Shinji/ okay *throw the slipper at Hiyori's face*

Hiyori's/WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT YOU STUPID BASTARD!

Shinji/ whatever

Hiyori/ DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME IDIOT!

Bryan and Kayla/ O.o

Naruto okay, that was weird

Bryan/ we still need Ichigo

Hichigo/ what's up?

Kayla/ we need Ichigo for two dares, would you mind let him back in control? But you get back in control after he did the dares please?

Hichigo/ what's he going to do?

Naruto/ here is the dare he must do

Hichigo/*reading the dare, grinning* well I guess I can let him out again if he going do those things

Bryan/ Thank you Hichigo

Ichigo/*back* what do you want? I know you are up for something

Bryan/ first dare Ichigo, Yoruichi please come here

Yoruichi/ what do you need?

Naruto/ you're going to chase Ichigo around soul society naked

Yoruichi/ Sure

Ichigo/ WHAT THE HELL? *Start running and Yoruichi throw off the clothes and ran after him*

Yoruichi/ DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM ME ICHIGO?

Ichigo/ I won't let you get me alive!

*sakura coming with a unconscious Julia*

Bryan/ what happen to her?

Sakura/ she saw Byakuya that's happen

Kayla/ what?

Sakura/ well we were able to get in to the mansion and had found Byakuya's room and we had just switched clothes when Byakuya and Rukia come in…

Naruto/ oh boy, I can guess what's happen then, admit Byakuya hadn't a shirt on hadn't he?

Sakura/…No

Kayla/ that's explain everything but did he notice you changed his clothes?

Sakura/hehehehe I had just step outside from the mansion when I felt Byakuya's spiritual presence raised. So I hurried back here to hide Julia till she wakes up

Ichigo/ *coming back* No way in hell I'm doing that again

Kayla/ you have another dare to do Ichigo!

Ichigo/ great, just what I need now *glaring at Julia who still unconscious*

Bryan/ well you're going to tie Captain Sajin Komamura to a sled and you going ride the sled while he pulling it.

Ichigo/ okay…

Komamura/ you aren't do it are you?

Ichigo/ I'm apologizing to you now captain Komamura, but if we don't do it, we got punish, by that witch *pointing at Julia*

Komamura/… *Sigh* I guess we have to.

Ichigo/* tie Komamura to the sled. And sat down in the sled.*

Ichigo/ let's go!

Komamura/ *pulling the sled.*

Bryan/ I are SO taking picture of this. *taking picture of Komamura and Ichigo*

Kayla/ Right… Renji, come on, we going dye your hair to a different color

Renji/ it better not be a weird color

1 hour later

Renji/ YOU DYED MY HAIR TO PURPLE?

Kayla/ YEAH SO WHAT? IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PURPLE YOU STUDID IDIOT! IT STOOD IN THE DARE

Renji/ oh…

Bryan/ now Renji, go to the real world and scare children

Renji/ do I have to?

Sakura/ which part of this do you not understand? Either you do the dare or I break single bone in your body

Renji/ Take it easy will you? I do the dare *leaving*

In the real world

The news

"we got information that a man who have purple hair are scare innocent children. The kids running away screaming and crying the cops are working on to catch the man."

Kayla/ hahahaha Renji is a criminal

Hichigo/ hahahaha, this is awesome, keep torturing Ichigo, it makes my day

*Julia waking up*

Julia/what the hells happen?

Sakura/ you saw Byakuya without shirt that happen

Julia/ right… Sakura, you DID take a picture of him?

Sakura/ why would I do that?

Julia/ I needed a picture of him shirtless do you even understand how hard it is to get a picture of him?

Sakura/ you're in fan girl mode again aren't you?

Julia/ I dare you to ask more about it

Naruto / Julia-Chan don't be like that towards Sakura-Chan

Julia/ looks we have no dare left to do so let's end this for today. *turning to the readers*

I want you to know that, I did promise to put up a new story and the first chapter would be up today, serious I have no idea if it I will be able to put it up but I will try.

Anyway this will be the last time I update this story FOR THIS WEEK! I'm going on a trip honest, I didn't want to on that, I rather be home and write on the stories I have in mind I'm going start a new story Byakuya and Rukia story of course. I hope the first chapter will be finish tonight so I make people happy ^_^

So see you next week and when I come back, I want have many dares to work it got that? XD

Bye for now!

Renji/ so we are free rest of the week?

Julia/ yes…

Renji/ LET'S HAVE A PARTY FOLKS, WHILE JULIA ARE NOT HERE!

Julia/ please give me dare for Renji, so I can torture him next week for saying such things

Renji/ they won't because they love me!

Julia/ Just wait and see, anyway I do not own Bleach or Naruto good night people!

Everyone/ BYE!


	9. Chapter 9

Dare for the bleach characters

Chapter 9

Julia/I'M BACK PEOPLE!

Ichigo/ DAMMIT! You survived?

Julia/ Ichigo, you giving the readers wrong idea, saying that, it sounds you tried to kill me?

Ichigo/…

Kayla, Bryan, Naruto and sakura/ WELCOME BACK JULIA!

Julia/ ah guys thank you

Rukia/ so where were you anyway?

Julia/ I was in far away from home, in forest in the middle of nowhere

Rukia/ Serious?

Julia/ yes but let's move on people we have many dares to do and I planning to do ALL we have to do today no matter what!

Kayla/ first from 5popcorn99

**Well yet another awesome chapter! Sorry you won't be on for a week. Anyway here are some dares!**

**Grimmjow and Ulquiorra have to have a rap battle.(I'm rooting for Ulquiorra here! sorry Grimmjow.)**

**Yachiru you gotta not have any candy for a week.(this has to be recorded by someone.)**

**Shunsui you gotta go without sake for a week and do all of yours and your lieutenants paperwork during that week. (Nanao works waaay to hard, thought it'd be nice if she got a break.)**

**Yumichika you have to show your sword's ability to Kenpachi.**

**Ikkau you have to fight Kenpachi with your bankai.**

Julia/ this will be interesting…?

Bryan/ Grimmjow and Ulquiorra please come here

Grimmjow/ what?

Kayla/ you're going to have a rap battle, and just to make it even, we choice rap you going to do, Grimmjow, you're going rap McDonald's: the rap so you are up first

Grimmjow/ oh well let's do this

_**Sittin' on the couch with the morning post  
>With a cold cup of coffee and some boring toast<br>Thinkin' I'm-a change it up, yeah that's always fun  
>What you reckon, Remz? A McDonald's run<strong>_

_**So we hit the couch cushions, need some dollars, friend  
>Yo, I found a five. Man, that's Canadian.<br>How 'bout a loonie? A twonie? A spoon or The Goonies?  
>Oh, it's <strong>__**10:25**__**. Dude, you gotta move, G.**_

_**Got the cash, got the car, got the pedal to the floor  
>Speed limit's 25, but I'm doing 34<br>Going drive-thru style, man it's fast express  
>You can call it trans fat, I call it happiness<strong>_

_**Roll up to the teller fella with a minute to spare  
>Frenchy with a headset, "can I take your order?"<br>A McGriddle with a little sweet and sour there, son  
>A McMuffin, then be stuffin' muffins up in my trunk<strong>_

_**Then a tray or two of hotcakes, man I can't decide, uh...  
>All's I know is hit them things with Aunt Jemimah<br>How 'bout an egg fajita for some Texas flavor  
>No drama but my momma wants a breakfast bagel<strong>_

_**Don't forget my #4, or there'll be hell to spend  
>And I want them eggs poached like an elephant<br>Frenchy back on the line, "is that all your order?"  
>No it ain't, fool, I want a Coca-Cola!<strong>_

_**Get my cup of Coke and I'm-a start a riot  
>Cuz on the cup lid, dude depressed the "diet"<br>Check his shirt tag, and I catch the name  
>Brian, I ain't tryin' to drink aspartame<strong>_

_**Sittin' on the couch, 'bout an hour later  
>Pickin' at a pouch of some Now n' Laters<br>Hardly starving, man, but I find a hunch  
>Start the car up fast because it's time for lunch<strong>_

_**It just takes two bucks and I get what I need  
>Two beef patties, special sauce, lettuce, cheese<br>"Supersize Me" said he's had enough of it  
>But how is it bad for my heart if I'm in love with it?<strong>_

_**If you never had McDonald's, heck, well dude you should  
>It's a party, like a Hardee's, except the food is good<br>Just don't get a large #2, I plead with you friend  
>Cuz it'll be a large #2 when you see it again<strong>_

_**Enter the store, first you holla, then you  
>Pick a couple items off the dollar menu<br>Four hot McNuggets, dessert with custard  
>Mix the sweet n' sour with a squirt of mustard.<strong>_

_**A Big Mac attack, you can max the lettuce  
>Paying ain't a pain, they take cash or credit<br>Want a water? You can pay up there for spring  
>Or get the free Grimace cup-how embarassing<strong>_

_**They say, "you're playing with a cardiac arrest, my boy"  
>Only thing bad for my heart's when they forget my toy<br>Now I'm-a have a milkshake, but before you rant  
>It's made of shamrocks-now that's a plant<strong>_

_**People say it's bad, but I don't believe them  
>McDonald's is peace-just ask Tom Friedman<br>Momma catch me with a 'zine, and she's screaming "stop!  
>Don't you worry, Mom, it's just my man Ray Kroc<strong>_

Julia/ great job Grimmjow

Grimmjow/ HA beat that if you can!

Ulquiorra/ Don't worry I will

Naruto/ let's see you're going do the Mario kart; the rap

Ulquiorra/ …

LYRICS:  
><em><strong>2:20<strong>__** is money  
>Because my school is out<br>But I ain't taking the late bus  
>I'm heading straight to my couch<strong>_

_**Cuz I got a Wii. I got a mii.  
>You gotta see<br>I gotta be right back  
>because now I gotta pee<strong>_

_**I'm gonna need a prescription  
>I'm feeling weak in the heart<br>I need 100cc's  
>of Mario Kart<strong>_

_**Flying mad just like a bee  
>I fly with ease, I'm super dooper<br>I'll gladly take the lead as  
>I go weave through koopa troopas.<strong>_

_**I like salt and winning races.  
>But hold the sodium<br>Just try to go deny me  
>Cuz you know I'll top that podium<strong>_

_**Me and my Mii, we a team  
>Ain't nobody can beat us<br>But I won the Mushroom Cup  
>Me too-when I was a fetus<strong>_

_**No I ain't gonna cower  
>if I happen to see Bowser<br>Because I'm gonna put a green shell  
>up in his trousers<strong>_

_**And Luigi, you wont see me  
>I'm passing you quick<br>I got more speed than Carlton  
>that one episode of Fresh Prince<strong>_

_**And hey, DK,  
>it's you I'm gonna jettison<br>Spin you out with a banana  
>for a taste of your own medicine<strong>_

_**And Princess, I'm-a hit you  
>in the face with a shell<br>You hit a girl like that in real life  
>you're going to jail<strong>_

_**Toad, I'll make you explode  
>send you to the next world, man<br>You gonna get dumped  
>just like me by my girlfriend<strong>_

_**What, I could have a girlfriend  
>That's the truth, I ain't faking<br>Sure you do, Remz  
>I see that face that you're making!<strong>_

_**The starting line  
>Can be like a bathroom<br>Cuz you're all up on the gas  
>After you see a number 2<strong>_

_**Sliding through the turns  
>Gonna do some displacing<br>Why you gotta bump me dude?  
>Cuz rubbin's racin!<strong>_

_**Got my blocking shells  
>behind the cart, G<br>Stopping reds  
>like I was Joe McCarthy<strong>_

_**Just try to get me, oh  
>You make a gain and I'll out gas you<br>Just like a kidney stone  
>It's gonna be painful when I pass you<strong>_

_**Better check the mini map  
>Cuz it looks like I'm a lap you<br>But still I hit you with a shell  
>Because it's fun not cuz I have to<strong>_

_**Heading down the stretch  
>I'm on top of your head<br>Gonna grab me a shell-  
>Crap, I fell off the edge...<strong>_

_**I'm the king of the kart  
>you think you like to play?<br>Check out a list  
>of what I'm doing today<strong>_

_**Gotta zoom,  
>no I can't be stopping<br>Dropping shrooms  
>like I was Janis Joplin<strong>_

_**I don't use turn signals  
>But that's just me, what do I know<br>I just did Bowser's Castle  
>with both my eye's closed.<strong>_

_**Hey let's try Battle Mode!**_

Julia/ not too bad, now let's see what our judge voted

Ichigo/ you had a judge?

Julia/ yeah but we won't introduce them for their own safety.

Rukia/ so who won?

*Kayla coming in with the result*

Kayla/ the winner are… ULQUIORRA!

Grimmjow/ NOOO *falls down to ground*

Julia/ sure it was good, anyway next dare please

Bryan/ Yachiru come here.

Yachiru/ what? Do you have candy?

Sakura/ sorry no but you're dared to not have any candy for a week

Yachiru/hm...But after that, can I have candy?

Sakura/ yes but you can't have any candy whole week do you understand?

Yachiru/ Hai

Bryan/ Nemu can you tape this? We will see the tape in next chapter just letting you readers know

Nemu/ Hai

Sakura/Kyoraku you can't have any sake for a week and you MUST do yours and Nanao's paperwork that week, Nanao have worked too hard so she deserves a break from work

Nanao/ thank you

Julia/ Yumichika get over here now!

Yumichika/what do you who are not as beautiful as me want?

Julia/ Yumichika… serious say that again and I swear I won't stand for the consequents

Yumichika/ sorry, what do you need me?

Julia/ you're going to show your swords ability for Kenpachi

Yumichika/ you can't be serious? IF I do that, Taicho will surely kick me out from squad eleven and that do I not want

Julia/ don't worry about that, we have make sure he won't able to that, after all you are nice and apologize for what you said to me earlier. *smiling*

Yumichika/ thank you *go to Kenpachi*

Yumichika/ Taicho, I must show you my swords true ability

Kenpachi/ oh really let's see what you got *grinning*

Yumichika/bloom for me, Fuji Kujaku. Split and cut loose Ruri-iro Kujaku!

Kenpachi/what the hell? You using your swords power haven't you learn we in squad eleven don't use that power!

Yumichika/ sorry Taicho I was forced to show it for you

Kenpachi/what ever

Julia/oh my, are you nice today Kenpachi? Will you forgive him if I say you going to have fight in this chapter?

Kenpachi/ sure I do if I got a worthy opponent

Bryan/ don't worry

Kayla/ Ikkaku you are dared to fight Kenpachi with your bankai

Ikkaku/ DAMMIT

Kenpachi/ what? You have bankai? Should I know more about you two?

Julia/ I don't know, anyway Ikkaku go bankai and fight Kenpachi

Ikkaku/ okay, BANKAI, RYUUMON HOUZUKIMARU

Kenpachi/ let's do this

Ikkaku/ Hai taicho *start fighting*

Thirty minutes later

Sakura/ are you two finish yet? We have more dare to do

Ikkaku/ I can… still…fight

Kenpachi/knock it off you're finish but I must admit you gave me a good battle

Julia/O.O what I'm hearing, Kenpachi giving compliment?

Kenpachi/so what?

Julia/never mind let's continue

Bryan/ next dare is from Kay-baka'chan

**...This totally made my day XD...**

**1/ Rukia, I dare you to go shopping with Byakuya.**

**2/ All, I dare you to be nice to Ichigo or else... You will wear a swimsuit for the entire chapter.**

**3/ Nnoitra, I dare you to fight Neliel Tu (adult)... -mutters, and would probably lose-**

**4/ I dare someone who can draw to draw Byakuya and Rukia making out and give it to Julia.**

**5/ Rukia, freeze people who mocks you.**

**6/ somebody drug Toshiro so he will pass out then dye his hair pink; before that... take his zanpakuto away.**

Naruto/ now we are talking let's do it

Kayla/ Byakuya and Rukia please come here

Rukia/what?

Julia/ don't look at me like that Byakuya, it's not so bad you think it is

Bryan/ Rukia, you going go shopping with Byakuya

Byakuya/what?

Rukia/ really?

Julia/ it's amusing seeing how you two react when the dare involves both of you

Naruto/ GO AND SHOP YOU TWO

*Byakuya and Rukia leaves*

Sakura/ next dare, oh Julia I think you going to need read this one

Julia/ what?

Sakura/ we all must be nice to Ichigo

Ichigo/ HAHAHAHAHA FINALLY SOMEONE WHO LIKE ME

Julia/it's a dare, it's a dare., it's a dare must be nice

Bryan/ Nnoitra

Nnoitra/ what?

Naruto/ you're going battle with adult Neliel

Nnoitra/ OH HELL NO!

Neliel/ get over yourself and let's battle

Nnoitra/ I hate you

Ten minutes later

*Nnoitra is lying on the ground unconscious*

Julia/ YES! HAHAHAHA

Everyone/ O.o

Julia/what? Not my fault Nnoitra is an annoying idiot.

Bryan/ we need someone who can draw

Julia/what is that person going to draw?

Sakura/ Byakuya and Rukia making out and then we will give it to you

Julia/ REALLY? WE NEED SOMEONE WHO CAN DRAW!

Naruto/ we can ask Sai if he can do it

Sakura / yes *go and get Sai

*Byakuya and Rukia coming back*

Rukia/*seeing Julia running around* what's with her?

Kayla/don't worry you will soon get it

*sakura and Sai coming*

Sai/ so what I'm going to draw?

Naruto/ you're going draw those two when they are making out

Sakura/ then you give the picture to Julia, that person who running around likes crazy

Sai/ a fan girl?

Naruto/ yes

Sai/ I have nothing better to do so why not

Rukia/what?

Sakura/ you don't need to do anything

Sai/* start drawing*

Julia/ let him be and we continue on next dare

Renji/ hey midget I heard from Ichigo you making out with Taicho, is that true?

Julia/how dense can he be?

Naruto/ he is even more dense than me

Rukia/ can I froze him to ice?

Julia/ it depends, Renji are you mocking her?

Renji/ yes

Julia/stupid idiot, yes Rukia you can freeze him

Rukia/Mai Sode no Shirayuki, some no mai Tsukishiro

*Renji froze in ice*

Ikkaku/ hahahaha MIDGET that suit you well

Rukia/ Tsugi no mai Hakuren

*Ikkaku ice*

Julia/ okay, that's was good.

Sai/ I are finish now *give Julia the picture*

Julia/thank you Sai

Sai/you're welcome *leaving*

Naruto/ we need someone who can drug toshiro

Julia/ I Know who! RANGIKU GET HERE NOW!

Rangiku/ what's up?

Julia/ we need you to drug Toshiro so he pass out so we can dye his hair PINK and don't forget take his zanpaktou when he is unconscious okay?

Rangiku/okay, no problems

Rangiku/ captain, please drink this

Toshiro/ what's this?

Rangiku/ juice

Toshiro/*drinks the juice*

Ten minutes later

Julia/ he have pass out let's dye his hair now before he wakes up

*Julia and Kayla dye Toshiro's hair*

Naruto/ next dare

Julia/ it's from isara-love

**good .you toke pic in right moment :D**

**dare byakuya woe rukia front every one..**

**make fight between renji and zaraki... i want see renjo beat until die**

**i don't like him at all**

**dare ichigo do any thing for his dad :D *bad tough ***

**dare toshiro do what ever matsomot say to him :D**

Julia/woe? What's that? Can I change that? *looking hopefully at Bryan and Kayla*

Kayla/ well did you look up what it means?

Julia/ I did but I didn't get it? It come up suffering, but that can't be right?

Ichigo/ or it's because you are stupid

Julia/ was I forced to be nice to him whole chapter?

Bryan/ yes but you can make him suffer in next one

Ichigo/I so hate you guys right now

Julia/ well Isara-Chan I hope you don't mind it if I change that dare a bit? I have absolute no idea or have even heard about woe so please I will try make it up for you somehow okay?

Rukia/do we have to do a dare anyway?

Kayla/you should know by now after 9 chapters when it comes to you and Byakuya Julia are not missing a dare

Rukia/okay…

Julia/ Byakuya change of plans you will…

Toshiro/WHO THE HELL DID DRY MY HAIR TO PINK? AND WHERE IS MY ZANPAKTOU?

Julia/ops, looks like Toshiro have wake up, anyway Byakuya I dare you to grab Rukia and start French kiss with her in front of everyone

Byakuya/… you do make sure no one remember this right?

Julia/Byakuya we all know you love Rukia so why deny it? And the best part is you going to do it anyway. You aren't letting Renji have her right?

Byakuya/NO

Julia/ I thought so; just wait a moment I will bring everyone here

*Naruto open a door and everyone is there*

Julia/bring it on Byakuya!

Gin/ what is he going to do?

Bryan/ you'll see

*Byakuya grabbed Rukia and start make out with her in front of everyone

Julia/*taking picture*

Everyone/WTF

Gin/ Oh, I knew kuchiki taicho had feelings for her.

Ukitake/ well… they are not related by blood so it's not wrong with that

Renji/DAMMIT TACIHO! YOU TOKE AWAY RUKIA FROM ME WASN'T THAT ENOUGH?

Julia/ don't be a drama queen Renji

Renji/ but I love Rukia

Julia/but she don't love you, she love Byakuya, believe it or not but she does enjoy being kissed by Byakuya-sama

Bryan/ how long will they continue kissing?

Julia/*grinned an evil grin* I can borrow them a room just few meters away from here.

Kayla/ don't get any idea please

*Byakuya and Rukia stop kissing*

Julia/ did you two enjoy the kiss?

Rukia/*blushes*

Byakuya/…

Julia/ there is a room just outside the studio to the right, first door, if you want borrow it

Sakura/please Julia just stop

Bryan/ anyway next dare Renji

Renji/what?

Bryan/ you're going battle with Kenpachi till you die okay, Isara-love do not like you at all for some unknown reason at least for us

Julia/Kenpachi, you got another fight

Kenpachi/who?

Naruto/Renji

Kenpachi/bring it on

Renji/*gulp* howl Zabimaru!

Kenpachi/ can't you do any better*charge right towards Renji*

BANG, CRASH

Kayla/oh well, that dare went fast

Julia/next, I'm getting tired

Sakura/Ichigo you must do anything for you dad

Ichigo/ are you serious

Julia/yes, please hurry I'm getting more tired already.

Isshin/great, Ichigo I want you run all around Seireitei and scream I love Renji

Ichigo/what the hell? Can he do that?

Julia/well yes he can, go and do it already

Ichigo* go to Seireitei*

Ichigo/ I LOVE RENJI! *RUNNING AROUND*

Isshin/ yes, hahahaha that was good, maybe now he learn what happens when he don't' do what I tell him to do

Ichigo/* coming back* I really hate you all

Bryan/ Next dare toshiro, you must do anything Rangiku tell you to do

Rangiku/really?

Toshiro/I'm going to kill you all * have his normal hair color back*

Rangiku/ Captain, you must go and tell Momo you love her and don't deny it we know you do so go and confess lover boy

Toshiro/*glaring at Rangiku*

Toshiro/Momo, there is something I need tell you

Momo/oh what's it Shiro-kun?

Toshiro/Well… I love you

Momo/*shocked* really you do?

Toshiro/*smiling* yes I do Momo, I really do

Momo/*wrapped her arms around his neck and kiss him

Kayla/wow

Rangiku/ that's it that will be enough

Julia/ you won't force him do anything else?

Rangiku/No, just making him confess his love for Momo is enough for me

Julia/ oh well, that's was enough of today people, it's time to say goodbye for now anyway

I do not own Bleach or Naruto see you in next chapter

Everyone/bye


	10. Chapter 10 many crazy things

Dare to the bleach characters

Chapter 10

Kayla/ welcome back people for another chapter, wait a second where is Julia?

Bryan/ there *pointing in a corner*

*Julia kick Ichigo*

Julia/that's for you being annoying in last chapter you stupid carrot

Naruto/Julia we have started

Julia/oh hello people *waving * you know what? I sat and read the reviews we got, serious we going have fun today, but before we start Nemu how did it go for Yachiru without candy?

Nemu/ it were interesting… * play up the tape*

_Yachiru sat in squad eleven looked bored and annoyed._

"_Hey, what's with the long?" Ikkaku asked_

"_I can't have candy this week" Yachiru said glared at the floor_

_Ikkaku laughed "really? That's all? Oh well no wonder you aren't running around the squad_

_Yachiru jumped up on Ikkaku and bite him in the head._

"_What the hell? Let me go for god's sake, that's hurts"_

_Yumichika walked by, seeing Yachiru biting _

"_Ikkaku you should know better than tease her when she is annoyed."_

"_Can you please take her off my head? It hurts_

_Kenpachi coming _

"_So here you are Yachiru, I have been looking at you all day"_

"_Kenny, I want something I can bite"  
>"you can have anything but not candy"<em>

"_But I want candy!" Yachiru screamed and jumped on Kenpachi and banged her fists on his shoulder._

Julia/ oh dear poor Yachiru, I feel bad, I like the happy Yachiru more than this Yachiru

Bryan/ yeah, we want happy Yachiru but don't worry she will be here today

Kayla/ yes, but next, Nanao how did it go for Kyoraku?

Nanao/ well, weird

_Kyoraku sitting doing the paperwork, he stood up walked out and started to jump around and singing _

_Kyoraku/ I love you Nanao-Chan_

_Nanao/… taicho please just go and continue with the paperwork_

_Kyoraku/Okay! *ran back to the office*_

Bryan/why have I am feeling we have seen something familiar?

Julia/we have, there was another dare where Kyoraku would not have sake but that time he ran around Seireitei and he ran after Byakuya

Kayla/ anyway let's start with the dare the first from **5popcorn99**

**Awesome chapter! So here are some dares**

**Byakuya you have to give Julia a picture of you shirtless it also has to be signed by you Byakuya**

**Orihime has to admit her feelings to Ichigo (seriously, she'd never actually do it the manga/anime)**

**Kenpachi, I got a question for you. What brand of hair gel do you use?**

**Nemu, seriously you gotta go on a date with a male. For a hour.**

Kayla/fun, Byakuya come here

Byakuya/ *glare*

Julia/ what's wrong with you? Stop being so mean…

Sakura/ go and take that picture, Rukia will help you with it

Julia/ and if you are gone more than twenty minutes, I know what you are doing

Rukia/…

Byakuya/*grab Rukia and a camera and leaves*

Naruto/ Julia you do know you are the REASON he is so mean, you implied they might do something…

Julia/don't protect them, Naruto and besides me and Sakura knew what they did after we left the studio last time.

Naruto/ Really?

Bryan/ anyway, Orihime it's your turn now!

Orihime/ really?

Julia/ yes, you're going confess your feelings to the carrot... Eh I mean Ichigo

Orihime/What? No…But kurosaki and Kuchiki san are…

Julia/ forget that, Inoue, Rukia are with Byakuya and he'll make sure no one touch Rukia

Orihime/ oh okay then I guess its okay, kurosaki-kun

Julia/ call him by name don't be so formal please

Orihime/*blushes* eh Ichigo I want to tell you something

Ichigo/ what's it Inoue?

Orihime/I love you

Ichigo/ for real?

Orihime/I have always loved you

Ichigo/*leaned down and kissed her*

Julia/*drop what she have in her hands*

Bryan/oh my god

Kayla/ our carrot is a big boy now

Julia/ we so have to tell Isshin this

Isshin/what?

Julia/ your son is kissing Orihime, then they got married and have kids

Isshin/ FINALLY MY DREAMS BECOME REAL!  
>Everyone…

Bryan/let's move on

*Byakuya and Rukia come back and give Julia the picture*

Julia/ THANK YOU BYAKUYA-SAMA!

Naruto/next, hey Kenpachi 5popcorn99 ask you what brand hair gel you use for your hair?

Kenpachi/ and who told her I use hair gel?

Kayla/ you don't?

Kenpachi/ HA, you want to know?

Julia/ I got a bad feeling…

Bryan/ let's hope it's a good answer he have

Kenpachi/ I don't use hair gel

Everyone/…

Bryan/but how do you make your hair look like that?

Kenpachi/ not telling you *leaving before anyone could stop him*

Julia/ curse him

Sakura/Nemu you must go on a date with a male for a hour got that?

Nemu/but with whom?

Julia/ I know Uryuu

Uryuu/what?

Bryan/come on, it's just a hour

Uryuu/fine then *they leaves*

Julia/ nice, next dare people

Naruto/ it's from **Tuliharja**

**I dare Renji sit top of ants' nest, naked for five hours**

**I dare Ichigo to jump shark pool and Hisagi tape that**!

**I dare ****Komamura beat tousen so long, until her can't anymore speak**

**Hm… I also dare someone give Nel (the child one) so much candy, she will come super-hyper and then go and ´destroy' together with Yachiru Byakuya's, Soi Fon's and Toshiro's offices. I want afterwards someone tape Byakuya's soi fon's and toshiro's expressions when they see their destroyed offices. I also dare someone placing a note where read Renji did that all.**

Julia/ this is awesome

Bryan/ yeah, Renji come on you have dare to do

Renji/ I don't know if I'm going to like this one

Naruto/ you won't but we will, you're going sit on a ants´ nest for five hours and you must be naked.

Renji/ I SO HATE YOU

Ichigo/ then you can join our club

Renji/ which club?

Ichigo/ we- who-hate-dare-fan fiction club

Julia/ Ichigo, I'm so annoyed by you right now

Ichigo/ that's my purpose with the club, annoy you

Bryan/ Ichigo be nice or Julia might do something you don't want her to do

Renji/ can we just continue please?

Julia/ of course Renji off with you*walks outside and sit on the ant's nest*

Bryan/ next

Ichigo/ HELL NO I'M DOING THAT!

Kayla/ we told you, don't mess with Julia and her story

Julia/ exactly, time for you take a bath in the pool with the sharks, Hisagi tape this now

Hisagi/ Hai, I start now

Ichigo/ I'm going to kill you, Julia!

Julia/ sure, if you survive this *throw Ichigo in the pool with sharks*

Bryan/ eh Julia, in the dare he suppose to jump in not be throw in

Julia/*looking at Bryan* I'm aware of that but Ichigo wouldn't do that on his own and he annoyed me.

Hisagi/*still taping Ichigo*

Ichigo/AAAARRRGGGG JULIA I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!

Julia/…oh well let's hope he won't be able to do that

Kayla/ what if?

"Julia/ I send Naruto on him

Naruto/ why?

Julia/ because you are my favorite shinobi from your anime

Naruto/ Really?

Julia/ oh come on, who can't love you?

Bryan/ Can we stop getting of the subject?

Orihime/poor Ichigo…

Julia/ don't worry Orihime you can "take care" of him when he comes out from the pool

Orihime/*blushes*

Kayla/Komamura Taicho please come here

Komamura/ what do you want me to do?

Kayla/nothing big just beat up Tousen till he can't speak

Komamura/ I usual don't beat up people but I can do it today

Julia/ GO KOMAMURA TAICHO!

Tousen/ what are you doing?

Komamura/ *start beat up tousen*

Julia/ that's right, punch him in the face and then in his stomach… Ouch that must hurt

Bryan/ … Hey wait who said he was allowed to use his zanpaktou?

Komamura/ Feel my wrap, BANKAI!

Everyone/O.O

Julia/ and here we go again… PEOPLE GET OUT OF HERE!

*everyone running out from the studio*

Julia/what's with people going bankai in the studio? If you going use your zanpaktou, warn us other if you going bankai

Kayla/ but this time we were able to get out before anyone was hurt

Bryan/true, but then again, last time it was Byakuya who went bankai that is a bit harder to get away from.

Ichigo/JULIA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW BANKAI, Tensa Zangetsu

Julia/ oh crap,

Bryan and Kayla/ RUN JULIA!

*****Julia running away*

Ichigo/Getsuga Tenshou!

Everyone/….

Rukia/ICHIGO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?

Ichigo/ SHE DERSEVED IT!

Rukia/YOU CAN'T GO AND KILL THE AUTHOR YOU BASTARD

Kayla/YEAH ICHIGO THAT WAS SO NOT FAIR!

Julia/*coming back but hardly alive* Please can someone call Sakura to come here?

Ichigo/ WHAT THE HELL YOU SURVIVED?

Julia/… you do realize you did much worse for yourself at the moment? Naruto

Naruto/ FUTON RASENSHURIKEN!

A moment later

Julia/ well now that's over let's go on

Bryan/ we need someone give Nel candy

Ukitake/ I can do it

Julia/ its nice when people volunteer on they own don't you agree?

Kayla/ yes it is

Ukitake/ here you are Nel, eat so much candy you can

Nel/ YEEEAHHH *START EATING*

Julia/ we need someone tape? Kira you can do it

Kira/ okay…

Bryan/ we need someone put out the note

Rukia/ I can do that

Kayla/ good let's get started

Yachiru/ come Nel let's go and destroy their offices

Nel/ YEAAH

*they running away*

Julia/ let's wait now people Kira be ready to tape and Rukia so soon they are finish with one office you put out the note

Rukia/ HAI

One hour late

Julia/ this going to be…

Bryan/ terrible?

Julia/ I was thinking awesome but then again, it will be terrible, knowing we going have three pissed off captains in the room here

In Seireitei

Rukia watched when Yachiru and Nel destroyed the offices Rukia hurried in and put the notes and back to the studio

Julia/ did you put the notes?

Rukia/ Hai

Bryan/ Kira go and tape

Kira/*leaves the studio*

*Renji comes back*

Renji/what are you doing?

Julia/perfect timing Renji

Bryan/ I fear for his life soon

Kayla/ me too, it looks squad 6 will need new fukutaicho because this won't be pretty

*Kira coming back*

Kira/everyone hide; the taicho is going to kill

Julia/ crap

Bryan/ oh god help us all

Kayla/ we are doomed

*Byakuya, Soi Fon and Toshiro coming in their spiritual presence are heavy*

Byakuya/ABARI, what do you have to say to defend yourself?

Renji/what? Taicho what do you mean?

Toshiro/don't play dumb, you know what we are talking about

Renji/serious no I don't

Soi Fon/ don't try get away it's was you who destroyed our offices

Renji/WHAT? *looking at Julia who is hiding*

Julia/DON'T LOOK AT ME! I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT

Renji/ I'M SURE YOU ARE

Toshiro/we have proof, this note were in all of our office, it says it was you who did it

Renji/…

Byakuya/ it's time for you to pay

Renji/wait Taicho, I swear it wasn't me I haven't been at the office today you must believe me!

CRASH BANG

Ten minutes later

Julia/ why can't you try kill each other outside of the studio? Do you realize how many studio you have destroyed now? Any you Byakuya this is the second time you do it!

Byakuya/ I have nothing to say about this

Julia/ Ha as if. Anyway let's move on who's next

Kayla/ next dare is from** kay-baka'chan**

***dies from happiness* you are such an awesome author…**

**Ah… here are the dares:**

**1/ I dare… uh… Ikkaku to do his 'lucky dance' in front of everybody…**

**2/ I dare… Aizen to get drunk (because of strawberry smoothie) and say "I'm a pwetty wittew butterfly…"**

**3/ I dare… Gin to design clothes for all of the espada**

**4/ I dare… Tousen to hear Justin Bieber's singing and tell his opinion about it. ( sorry to any fans but… I hate JB very much…)**

Kayla/ Aw thank you for that, anyway, Ikkaku!

Ikkaku/ what?

Kayla/ you're going do your lucky dance in front of everyone

Ikkaku/ Really? Well if you want I do it *take his sword* "who is lucky? I'm lucky. None so lucky but me! That's right I said ME! Lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, LUUCCKKYY MMEEEE!"

Julia/ YEAH!

Bryan/ thank you Ikkaku

Ikkaku/ yeah feel grateful, I don't show this dance just for anyone

Naruto/ serious, next dare

Sakura/ Time to get Aizen DRUNK with STRAWBERRY SMOOTHIE!

Aizen/…why me? What did I do to the readers?

Julia/we so NOT going there Aizen. You know full well what you have done

Aizen/…

Kayla/anyway, let's start drink Aizen *give him the strawberry smoothie*

Aizen/fine

Many smoothies later

Aizen/ **I'M A PWETTY WITTEW BUTTERFLY!**

Julia/god, no need scream that

Bryan/ Gin time for design clothes for the espada

Gin/everyone?

Julia/YES

Gin/… but oh well *start design clothes*

Julia/let him be for now, tousen you going listen to Justin Bieber

Tousen/… it can't be that hard?

Julia/ Tell you the truth, there is few songs from I can listen to actually, I don't really hate him but *shrugging* I don't care

Tousen/ okay…?

Bryan/ * start playing up Never say never*

The song ended

Julia/ one of the songs I like from him.

Tousen/ well it wasn't too bad.

Bryan/okay.

Kayla/ Next dare

Sakura it's from **chibioso**

**Kenpachi must run around the soul society dressed like a PINK pixie, throwing glitter. NO ZANPAKTOU!**

**Ichigo, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow must perform Swan lake in front of the gotei 13 with Aizen as the female lead. IN TUTUS!**

**Mayuri must rig his door to shout out soccer balls at a high velocity. As soon as he's done send Renji to deliver paperwork to him**

Julia/ hehehehe I don't know what you think but this is gonna be fun

Kayla/ let's get over with it

Julia/ KENPACHI!

Kenpachi/ NO HELL I'M GOING BE THAT

Julia/ DO IT! Or I send kyuubi on you

Naruto/ …

Bryan/…

Kenpachi/… fine * go and changed to pixie clothes*

Ichigo/ HAHAHAHA KENPACHI DRESSED LIKE A PIXI!"

Julia/ you shouldn't laugh Ichigo, you going to do something more… amusing

Ichigo/OH CRAP!

Bryan/ Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Aizen you're going perform swan lake in front of gotei 13

Grimmjow/ I SO HATE YOU

Julia/ you won't be so confident, Aizen you're the female lead

Bryan/ but before that, Kenpachi let's get started

Kenpachi/ … I'm going kill you all after this

Julia/ GO!

*in Seireitei*

Kenpachi running around throwing glitter

Ikkaku/poor taicho

Yumichika/ I must agree with you Ikkaku

Julia/ boys it's time for see the swan lake enjoy people!

Aizen = Odette

Ichigo= the prince

Grimmjow= Odile

Ulquiorra= the evil wizard

_Aizen are the lake where the evil sorcerer Ulquiorra have banished her, thanks to Ulquiorra Aizen turning to a swan at days and turned to back to human at nights. A young prince, Ichigo comes to the lake, see Aizen turn from swan to human, he falls in love with her, he come forward to Aizen and she tell Ichigo her story, Ichigo who love her, swear he'll love her forever and invites her to a ball at his castle._

_Ichigo waits for Aizen at the ball and believe she is there but it actually is Ulquiorra and his daughter Grimmjow who is Aizen in disguise. Ulquiorra was planning to make sure Ichigo breaks his promise to Aizen._

_Ichigo does not notice the Aizen he dances with is not the real one, Aizen who is swan trying get his attention by the window but Ichigo does not see her._

_Ichigo declares his love for the fake Aizen, Ulquiorra reveals the truth._

_Aizen returns to the lake, Ichigo following her, begging for forgiveness and Aizen tell him she'll never be free from Ulquiorra. _

_Aizen throw herself in the lake and Ichigo follow her and they die. Ulquiorra power over Aizen is broken and they went to heaven_

Julia/ that's was so beautiful

Kayla/ I agree with you

Ichigo/ I WON'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!

Aizen/ I agree with you kurosaki

Bryan/ Mayuri, you must rig your door to squad twelve

Mayuri/ oh well it will be interesting to see who fell for it first *goes and rig the door*

Not too long after

Nemu/ he is finish now

Bryan/ Byakuya send Renji to squad 12 for paperwork

Byakuya/Abari you must go and leave this paper to Mayuri

Renji/Hai Taicho

_Renji goes to squad twelve for leave the paperwork to Mayuri and when he knock on the door and open the door a soccer balls come in high velocity and hit him, making him fly backwards through walls and out from squad 12_

Julia/ Hahahaha awesome next

Sakura/ it's from **9foxgrl**

**= Toshiro must go to a parent/teacher conference with Rangiku and Gin as his parents. AND Toshiro MUST them Mom and Dad. If not Toshiro must go on a 3 day mission to Egypt battling mummies**

**-The gotei 13 must play American football with one of Mayuri's experiments.**

**-Toshiro, I'm picking on you again, start a hockey team with you squad and go up against squad 11 no zanpaktou no kido**

**-Ichigo must perform in a Shakespearean play, IN TIGHTS Uryuu and Byakuya alongside**

Toshiro/ I hate you guys

Julia/ love you too let's get it over with

Rangiku/ come on Taicho, it can't be so bad

Toshiro/ *glare at Rangiku*

Gin/ come on Toshiro-kun smile

Toshiro/…

*They leaves*

Julia/Rangiku make sure you got it on tape

Rangiku/ okay  
>Bryan let's move on next while they are gone<p>

Hisagi/ do we really have to?

Bryan/ yes you do let's get do it already

Everyone/ all right

Julia/ let's get to it people!

Squad 7 Vs squad 9

Bryan/ 3, 2, 1 * throw a experiment on the ground

*Everyone throw themselves on the ground to get the experiment*

Hisagi/ *get the thing and starts running from everyone*

Julia/RUN HISAGI RUN!

*Everyone jumps on him*

Bryan/…

Rangiku, Toshiro and Gin come backs

Rangiku/ we are back

Julia/ how did it go?

Gin/ it was amusing

Toshiro/ No comment…

Julia/Rangiku did you get it on tape?

Rangiku/hai I did * start the tape*

_Rangiku, Gin and Toshiro come to the school there the conference would be._

_Teacher/ welcome I assume you are Toshiro's parents?  
>RangikuWe are_

_Teacher/ well your son is nice but sometimes he just walk away from the other kids_

_Gin/ well Toshiro have always been like that for some reason, we don't know why he do that_

_Rangiku/Toshiro, why are you walking away from the other kids? Do you not like to be with the other kids?_

_Toshiro/ mom, Serious don't make it a big thing, I just like to be alone sometimes_

_Gin/but son, you're always alone_

_Toshiro/*glare at Gin* No I'm not_

_Teacher/ well except of that, there is nothing to worry, I'm sure it's just a period . I'm sure he'll get close to the others don't you agree toshiro?_

_Toshiro/yes _

Julia/ well it went great I think?

Bryan/Toshiro you have another dare, start a hockey team with your squad and go up against squad 11 without zanpaktou and kido

Kenpachi/ WHAT? No sword? What the hell is this?

Julia/ let's start or else…

Kenpachi/*glare at Julia*

Toshiro/ fine

Julia/ are both squad ready?

Everyone/yes

Kayla/ let's start on my signal, one two three START!

*Kenpachi start tackle everyone*

Julia/…HEY KENPACHI THAT'S NOT YOU SUPPOSE TO DO!

Kayla/ Ichigo, Uryuu and Byakuya get over here now!

Ichigo/ what?

Julia/ you're going do Shakespeare but I bad on such thing about Shakespeare I let you say something else but you gotta wear tights

Ichigo/ I hate you all

Julia/ speak

Ichigo/To be or not to be, that is the question:  
>Whether 'tis nobler to suffer and endure<br>A bitter fate slings and arrows or  
>To take up arms against a sea of agony<br>And to end them all at once. - To die -  
>To sleep - nothing more - and more<br>UTI to sleep, dying heart pangs  
>And all these thousands of tortures,<br>Which are the inheritance of the flesh - it would be  
>A grace to quietly pray for. - To die,<br>To sleep! - To die,  
>To sleep, sleep! Maybe even dream?<br>See, therein lies the corner! - For in death -  
>What dreams of the sleep mandate will,<br>When the dust heavy robes we had thrown off;  
>It bears thinking about. The mind creates<br>Our entire living long misery;  
>For who bore the future special and scourge,<br>Oppression perversity, the fashion mockery;  
>Despised love, agony, dilatory law,<br>Intrusive office-pride and kicking  
>Odågan gives the rugged virtue,<br>If you could give yourself the acknowledgment  
>With one inch steel? - Who went and dragged<br>The sweat and toil under the yoke of life,  
>If horror is not for something after death,<br>The undiscovered country, from where  
>One does not return, scared the will<br>That would rather wear face pain  
>Than fly to others, those we know not?<br>That makes us conscience pultoner all;  
>So go resolute's healthy skin<br>In the tank violating pallor over,  
>And enterprises of pith and emphatically<br>At this thought slip out of its orbit  
>And lose the name h a n d l i ng. - Still, still!<br>The beautiful Ophelia! - Nymph, in your prayers  
>End all my sins in!<p>

Grimmjow/ I never thought you would stand and say such things Ichigo and in tights too

Ichigo/ I'll kill you

Julia/ oh well, time to end for today, I'm sorry it toke time before I updated this, I do not own Bleach or Naruto

Kenpachi / now I can KILL YOU!

Everyone/WAIT KENPACHI DON'T DO IT

Kenpachi/ *take off eye patch*

Naruto/ PEOPLE GET OUT OF HERE NOW!

*EVERYONE RUN OUT FROM THE STUDIO*

Kenpachi/ I'll kill you Julia!

Julia/NEVER!

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 more random things happen

Dare for the bleach characters

Chapter 11

Julia/Hello people welcome back to our dare for the bleach characters

Bryan/ It feel great

Julia/ yeah but still, Gin where are you?

Gin/ hm.. here

Julia/ how did it go for you design clothes for the espada?

Gin/ it was amusing, but none of them wanted wear my clothes so they destroyed them

Kayla/ don't feel bad Gin, we all still love you

Gin/ thank you

Ichigo/ hey Julia how did you survive Kenpachi?

Julia/ Good question Ichigo but I serious don't have a good answer for that, it was pure luck I guess…

Ichigo/ I don't believe you

Julia/suit yourself, anyway we got dares from Tuliharja

**This was…Way too funny xD Hopefully Kenpachi didn't catch Julia…That would be too horrible. Anyway onward to the dares!**

**I dare Kira to move to the Antarctica for a year. Sorry, but I dislike you SO much! Even more than certain Strawberry… Now I think about it, I also dare Ichigo to visit at Antarctica, nothing but Orihime's bikinis! And he has to take a photo for proof he has been there!**

**I dare Komamura sing something. ****And everybody has to listen him. If someone says afterwards they disliked his singing… I dare Komamura use his bankai (yes, this is bankai warning!)**

**Rukia, I dare you draw some chappy drawings for everybody. And everybody has to tape those into their room's walls (YES ! Even YOU Ichigo! And no complaining)**

**I dare both Renji and Ichigo dress up frilly dresses and have tea-party with Yamamoto. And they both has to act NICELY and GIRLY**

Julia/ yeah, that was the worst experience I got with bleach which I'LL NEVER DO AGAIN!

Kenpachi/ I thought it was fun to hunt you down

Julia/ *glare at Kenpachi*

Bryan/ let's get to the dares Kira you have to move to Antarctica for a year

Kira/ what did I do to her for getting her hate me?

Kayla/ we don't know but that make this even more fun

Kira/… serious you're pure evil you know that?

Julia/ love you too and when you're about to leave take Ichigo with you, he must visit Antarctica with nothing but Orihime bikinis.

Ichigo/ what? That's it *take his zanpaktou*

Julia/ I SO DARE YOU TO DO THAT!

Rukia/Ichigo if you point that sword at Julia, I swear you will not be alive after this chapter

Ichigo/ and when did you get to her side?

Julia/ since she and Byakuya got "closer" to each other

Ichigo/ traitor…

Rukia/ hey, not my fault

Ichigo/ well, it's you who make out with your "BROTHER"

Julia/ ouch

Rukia/ Julia, Can I kill him?

Julia/ after he have done his dare

Rukia/*glare at Ichigo*

Ichigo/…

Julia/ you're going down today Ichigo

Bryan/ anyway, Kira get Ichigo with you so we don't get a bloodbath here

Kira/ Hai * pull Ichigo with him*

Sakura/ oh boy, 'm glad Byakuya aren't here at the moment

Rukia/ I want him be here… *looking at Julia*

Julia/ aw.. but of course Rukia, Naruto go find Byakuya will you?

Naruto/ Hai *walks to find Byakuya*

Rukia/ …

Kayla/Please don't care about what Ichigo said to you Rukia. It's not true.

*Byakuya comes in*

Byakuya/ what happen?

Rukia/*throw herself at him*

Julia/ IT WASN'T ME BYAKUYA IT WAS THE STUPID CARROT HEAD!

Byakuya/what did he do?

Bryan/well, he said "well, it's you who make out with your "BROTHER"

Kayla/ don't worry Byakuya, you can kill Ichigo when we end for today

Byakuya/thank you…

Julia/ People let's head out from the studio

Bryan/Why?

Julia/ because the reader were so nice and gave us a bankai warning

Kayla/ okay… who?

Julia/Komamura

Kayla and Bryan/ o.o

Julia/don't worry

Naruto/ well, let's start pray for our souls shall we?

*Everyone is outside*

Julia/ Komamura, you got a dare, you're going sing for us and we all MUST listen to you *whispered to Komamura* if any of us dislike it, you are dared to go bankai on those people

Komamura/ all right

_One minute I'm in central park, then I'm down on Delancey street_

_From the bowery to saint marks, there's a syncopated beat_

_I say oooh-oh I'm street wise I can improvise_

_I say oooh-oh I'm street smart I've got new York city heart_

_Why should I worry? Why should I care?_

_I may not have a dime but I got street savior-faire_

_Why should I worry? Why should I care?_

_It's just be-bopulation and I got street savoir-faire_

_The rhythm of the city once you get it down you can _

_Own this town, you can wear the crown_

_Why should I worry? Why should I care? _

_I may not have a dime but I got street savoir-faire_

_Why should I worry? Why should I care? _

_It's just doo-wopulation and I got street savoir-fair_

_Everything goes everything fits_

_They love me at the Chelsea They adore me at the Ritz_

_Why should I worry? Why should I care? _

_And even when I cross that line I got street savoir-faire_

Julia/ great job Komamura Taicho

Renji/ huh? Wait you said it was good?

Julia/ you don't like it?

Renji/ NO

Julia/Too bad for you, Komamura!

Komamura/BANKAI!

Few minutes later

Julia/anyone else dislike it?

Everyone/NO

Kayla/ that's nice to hear let's move in again shall we?

Julia/ yeah

Bryan/ so Rukia, it's your turn

Rukia/what?

Julia/ don't worry Rukia you're just going draw some picture for everyone

Rukia/ for real?

Bryan/ yeah and we must tape the picture on our bedrooms wall.

Rukia/ do I really have to draw for Ichigo, he don't deserves to get a picture.

Julia/ well you're dared to draw to everyone but…

*Ichigo comes back*

Ichigo/ here is the stupid picture you wanted

Byakuya/ Kurosaki have you any last words?

Ichigo/huh? What? *looking at Byakuya then at Rukia who glare at him*

Julia/ WAIT BYAKUYA! ICHIGO HAS TO DO HIS DARE! 

Byakuya/very well then

Ichigo/ thank you Julia

Julia/ don't think I helped you, you have dare to do THEN I let Byakuya kill you

Ichigo/WTF?

Sakura/Move on please

Rukia/*start drawing*

Bryan/ RENJI GET HERE NOW!

Renji/ no need to scream

Kayla/ we never know about you Renji you and Ichigo have a dare together

Ichigo/…

Julia/ first you must go and change clothes, we put the clothes in the changing room *pointing at a door*

Renji and Ichigo/ Fine

Julia/ They so gotta enjoy this

Sakura/Do I hear sarcasm from you Julia-Chan?

Julia/ well do you except anything from me?

Ichigo/JULIA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Julia/see? Do you except me just sitting here and let Ichigo threat me to death?

Bryan/No

Julia/ I thought he had learned what happen but NO of course not stupid baka

*Ichigo and Renji comes out in the dress*

Kenpachi/ Well, I never thought you liked look like a girl Ichigo? *start laugh like crazy*

Ichigo/Kenpachi just shut up will you?

Kayla/ now don't start fight, you two are going on tea party with Yamamoto and you MUST act NICELY AND GIRLY!

Renji/ I so hate you all

Naruto/ JUST GO!

In Seireitei

Yamamoto/ Kurosaki would you please give me some tea?

Ichigo/ Hai Sir *give him the tea*

Yamamoto/ Abari, how are you doing now? I heard you got in some trouble with Kuchiki Taicho

Renji/ No, don't worry about it, we just argued about Rukia nothing else, Ichigo would you mind give me some tea?

Ichigo/ *twitch* Hai Abari

Back at the studio

Naruto/ so random…

Julia/ I so agree with you

Kayla/ next dare is from **Kay-baka'chan**

**Aaand, you will use the power of fanfiction to defeat Kenpachi XD lol**

**Ah, and here are some dares**

**1/Etoooo… I dare Kenpachi to sit down and stay still without touching his sword and beating up people for… I guess for long as Julia wants *shrugs***

**2/ I dare Byakuya to say "Hugs for all" with a big ol' smile in front of everybody (ooc much)**

**3/ Soi Fon, you must NOT call Yoruichi 'yoruichi-sama' but you must call her 'were-cat'**

**4/…uhhh… what is the clothes that Gin designed for the espada?**

**5/last, I want to ask; why is that Yamamoto is the same for years. When other changes, he's still the same ol' Yamamoto?**

Kenpachi/ I Hate this

Naruto/ GIVE US YOUR SWORD AND SIT DOWN

Kenpachi / *give Naruto his sword*

Julia/ you don't have anything else you can hurt people with?

Kenpachi/*take up other sword and knifes from his shingami uniform*

Julia/sit down until I say otherwise.

Naruto/Byakuya it's your turn

Byakuya/* glare but smile* Hugs for all

*Julia jumps up and hug him for dear life*

Julia/ YOU SHOULD SMILE MORE OFTEN BYAKUYA-SAMA, YOUR SMILE MAKE ME SO HAPPY

Rukia/HEY KNOCK IT OFF WILL! 

Kayla/ you are not jealous Rukia?

Rukia/ what? Of course not what's make you say that? * blushes*

Yoruichi/ Hey, I also want hug Byakuya-boo

Byakuya/ don't you dare get any close weird cat

Yoruichi/*grinned and jumped on his back her arms around his neck.*

Yoruichi/ what did you say Byakuya-boo?

Byakuya/ that's it

*Julia jump away from Byakuya and grabbed Rukia*

Rukia/ HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Julia/BYAKUYA CATCH! * throws Rukia to him*

Byakuya/* get free from Yoruichi and catch Rukia but flying backwards a bit*

Byakuya/ what the hell did you do that for?

Everyone/GASP!

Julia/KUCHIKI BYAKUYA CURSED!

Rukia/*still in Byakuya's arms*

Julia/ hehehehe I wanted to see if you were able to catch Rukia, remember when Ichigo throw her to Renji?

Rukia/ that was so NOT funny, I thought I would die

Naruto / well let's move on Soi Fon you are NOT allowed to say Yoruichi-sama, you shall call her were-cat

Soi Fon/…

Yoruichi/ I don't mind really, after all, it was Byakuya-Boo who started call me that

Byakuya/ …

Rukia/really?

Julia/Yes Rukia, did you know how short temper he had when he was younger? And he was a handsome boy already back then *sigh*

Rukia/ serious, I started to fear you getting too far with your obsession about Byakuya…

Julia/ AND you Rukia-Chan you two are so cute together

Soi Fon/ I won't do it

Yoruichi/ oh come on Soi Fon it's not that bad

Soi Fon/ … were-cat

Julia/ she'll learn

Bryan/next

Kayla/ Gin, what happen to the clothes?

Gin/ *frowned* Aizen-sama destroyed them

Julia/ AIZEN!

Aizen/ what? I did it for they own sake, there was no way I could let them wear that

Julia/can someone go "bankai" on him?

Bryan/ why use bankai when we have Kenpachi?

Aizen/… you wouldn't dare

Julia/ see it as a punishment you destroyed Gin's clothes I really wanted to see them, Naruto give Kenpachi his sword back and tell him he got to fight Aizen!

Naruto/ Got it

Kenpachi/ What? I got to fight someone*grinned * bring it on

Aizen/ I hate you

Julia/ Kenpachi Aizen will be your opponent

Kenpachi/ bring it on butterfly!

Aizen/…

Julia/ take the fight outside please Kenpachi

Kenpachi/*grab Aizen and go out*

Julia/I feel so glad to give Kenpachi some fun

Bryan/ next Yamamoto how comes you look the same when others change?

Yamamoto/ Because I drink my tea and eat my vitamin every day

Everyone/…

Julia/ oh? Serious?

Yamamoto/ Yes

Julia/ next dare** 5popcorn99**

**I officially love whoever did that dare with Kenpachi with him in a pixie costume. It was pretty funny. Anyway, here is some dares. **

**Nanao; Just go out with your captain already. Everyone knows you two like each other. **

**Toushiro: you have to let everyone call you Shiro-Chan the entire chapter. **

**Also I have some questions for the characters**

**Kenpachi: how do you style your hair if not with jel? **

**Yoruichi: where did you and Urahara go for you honeymoon**

**´Zangetsu: you haven't been mentioned once which I am sad about so have you ever fallen off one of those flag poles you balance on? And are you ticklish? If so I dare Ichigo and Hichigo to tickle you. Someone should record him laughing…**

Naruto let's start with the questions

Kayla/ so Kenpachi?

*Kenpachi comes in*

Kenpachi/ what?

Julia/ how do you style your hair? A reader asked questions for you

Kenpachi/ Well, you see I really don't know what I use, something weird Yachiru gave me long time ago but when I asked her about it she never answered on it.

Yachiru/ I DON'T KNOW! I FOUND IT IN SQUAD 12

Everyone/…

Julia/ something in squad 12? *gulp*

Mayuri/ what was that? Are you implying something?

Julia/NO I DON'T!

Kayla/ let's head to next Yoruichi where did you and Urahara went on honeymoon?

Yoruichi/ well we haven't be on that just yet but we leaving after this chapter ends right kisuke *look at Urahara*

Urahara/*gulps* yeah.. of course Yoruichi anything you want

Yoruichi/ *grinned* but we'll go to Spain

Julia/ ah okay, have fun you two

Bryan/Zangetsu?

Zangetsu/ well there was one time I fell off from that, but Ichigo wasn't' there so I didn't need to worry

Hichigo/ I saw it and it was too funny it's a shame I didn't tape it

Zangetsu/ and of the other question.. no comment

Julia/ really? Let's try that out shall we ? Ichigo and Hichigo get to it

*Ichigo and Hichigo start tickle Zangetsu*

Zangetsu/ STOP! THAT HAHAHAHA ICHIGO STOP OR I WON'T HELP YOU HAHAHAHAHA

Julia/*taping the whole thing*

Five minutes later

Bryan/ well that's was fun?

Julia/ yes now to the dares Nanao!

Nanao/ yes?

Kayla/ time for you and your captain to go on a date!

Kyoraku/ I LOVE YOU ALL!

Nanao/ Taicho?

Kyoraku/*grab Nanao and throw her over his shoulder and ran out from the studio*

Everyone/O.o

Julia/ well we should have someway know that would happen

Naruto/ let's move on!

Bryan/ toshiro come over here!

Toshiro/ it's captain hitsugaya to you!

Julia/ not any longer Shiro-Chan, you are dared to let everyone call you Shiro-Chan

Toshiro/WHY ME?

Rangiku/ that suits you Shiro-Chan

Julia/ yeah Shiro-Chan

Momo / Shiro-Chan are so cute when he is upset

Julia/BEFORE I FORGOT BYAKUYA COME HERE IT'S IMPORTANT!

Byakuya/ what now?

Julia/*whispering in his ear*

Byakuya/ are you serious?

Julia/ well yes you should have done it last chapter I think but I didn't know what it meant so I changed that but I got answer from that reader what It meant

Byakuya/ all right then but do I have to do it front of everyone?

Julia/ YES! 

Bryan/ everyone please be quite, something is going to happen and you all must be here

Ichigo/ do we really?

Julia/ stop complaining anyway where is Rukia? RUKIA!

*Rukia coming back with the chappy drawings for everyone*

Rukia/what?

Julia/ Byakuya want say something to you in front of everyone *grinned*

Byakuya/ Rukia, will you be my wife?

Everyone/O.O (except Julia, Bryan, Kayla, Sakura and Naruto)

Ichigo/ WHAT? HE IS ASKING HER TO MARRY HIM?

Julia/*smack him* be quite we must hear what she says

Rukia/ for real?

Byakuya/yes

Rukia/*smiling* well I can't say no to you now can I? of course I want to be your wife

Everyone/O.O

Julia/IT'S THE BEST DAY IN MY LIFE! * start to cry* I'm so happy for you two

Yoruichi/*grinning* well what do we know Byakuya-boo? I turn my back to you for a moment and when I come back you're getting re-married. When will the wedding be?

Ichigo/THERE WILL BE NOT A WEDDING IF I DON'T HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY

Renji/ YEAH ME TOO!

Julia/ *looking at Byakuya* you can kill them for today, we have no more reviews for this chapter anyway.

Byakuya/ bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!

Renji and Ichigo/ x_x

Naruto/ serious this is third time he destroy the studio

Julia/ but this time he was allowed to do it, he did it for Rukia

Naruto/…

Julia/ well that were enough of this chapter, hope you enjoyed it and will give me review, too bad I won't be able to update so often any longer, this will be the last update before school starts. BUT soon I get a new computer which I going have with me to school, so I might update the story often but I don't know yet, we will see that soon enough but I WON'T STOP WRITING! :D

See you in next chapter

Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Dare for the bleach characters

Chapter 12

Julia/ this chapter will be so nice and beautiful

Ichigo/ how come?

Julia/ We're going have a wedding here today! Did you forget Byakuya proposed to Rukia last chapter?

Ichigo/ sorry but Byakuya went BANKAI on me!

Bryan/ that's was because you make Rukia sad

Ichigo/ what ever

Kayla/ it will be so beautiful

Kayla/speaking of which Julia, you got a invention to the wedding

Julia/really? I must go then, I leave the rest to you while I'm gone

Naruto/DARE PLEASE

Julia/ oh yeah we can't forget that let see first dare come from ** True. Oblivion**

**Okay, this is just amazingly hilarious, and I haven't got many dares but I have a few, one of which requires me to be there,**

**First, I dare Chad and Kenpachi to have a fist fight, No Zanpaktou no spiritual shit, just physical strength (and tape it and tell me who wins) **

**Secondly, I dare everyone to kick the shit out of Keigo **

**Finally, ( this is the one that requires me there) I dare Tatsuki to do on a date with me… don't judge me**

Bryan/ KENPACHI AND CHAD COME HERE!

Kenpachi/ what?

Kayla/ you two, a fist fight no swords, just your fists okay?

Kenpachi/sure

Chad/…

Julia/ Naruto go and tape it

Naruto/ Hai *start tape it*

Kenpachi/ let's do it

Julia/DO IT OUTSIDE!

Kenpachi/ bah fine * they walk out*

Julia/ let's move on, can someone get Keigo?

*Keigo comes in*

Keigo/ So this were you are hiding Ichigo, I had tried to find you but now I see why you don't come to school

Ichigo/ Keigo your idiot, it's not like I want to be here on my own, that witch *pointing at Julia* force me to be here

Julia/WHO DO YOU CALL WITCH?

Ichigo/ did I say witch? I mean you are the most nicest person I know and I love to be here with you

Julia/ I thought so anyway everyone, you're going beat the shit of Keigo

Keigo/ WHAT?

Julia/ sorry, it's a dare

*Everyone beat Keigo*

Bryan/ next dare let's welcome True. Oblivion * coming in*

Julia/ Bring Tatsuki in here

Tatsuki/ what do you want?

Julia/ geez, you sound like Ichigo, anyway you got a dare, you're going go on a date with True. Oblivion *pointing on him*

Tatsuki/ fine... *they leave*

Julia/ when I leave you now see you later *leave the studio*

Bryan/ …Something tells me we going meet her sooner than she think

Kayla/*read the dare* oh dear

Sakura/ anyway next dare is ** 9foxgirl**

**Haha this is hilarious. I apologize for the PTA meeting Toshiro… sort of.**

**Hmm. Let's see what I got for the bleach cast this time *evil grin***

**Renji- I DARE you to interrupt Byakuya's and Rukia's wedding by 'attempting' to kidnap the bride**

**Kyoraku and Matsumoto – NO SAKE FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER! To ensure this our favorite Quincy must administer them the 'pill' to prevent alcoholism.**

**Send a sugar high Yachiru on a rampage through 12****th**** Division**

**Rukia-dress goth**

**Orihime- punch Chizuru the next time she tries to grab you and threaten a restraining order!**

Kayla/ the question are, if we dare to send Renji there, after all Julia are there…

Renji/ What must I do?

Bryan/ easy you must attempt interrupt the wedding between Byakuya and Rukia by try kidnap the bride, in other words you will kidnap Rukia

Renji/ I WILL DO THAT! NO WAY I WILL LET HIM HAVE RUKIA *leaves*

Kayla/ we never got a chance to warn him about Julia…

Everyone/ O.O

Naruto/ Julia is going for the kill

Kayla/ indeed she will

Sakura/ this is going end bad I know it either she or Byakuya will kill him

Bryan/let's pray for our favorite red haired with weird tattoo in his face.

Ichigo/AMEN

Sakura/ maybe we should go there and make sure nothing REALLY BAD happen?

Everyone/….Nah

Ichigo/ let's play something while he do his dare *everyone starts play card game*

At the wedding

Rukia walked down the long walk, Ukitake walking beside her, she looked beautiful in the wedding dress, Julia who toke picture of the whole thing, unaware of Renji who just arrived to the wedding. Rukia and Ukitake had just come to Byakuya and put Rukia's hand in Byakuya's when Renji appeared.

Rukia/Renji? What are you doing here?

Renji/sorry Rukia, I do this for you *knock her unconscious*

Byakuya/Abari, what are you doing? You have nuts to interfere a wedding?

Renji/I won't let you have her! *run out but someone kick him at the side, making him fall to the ground*

Renji/huh? *looks up and see Julia glaring at him*

Renji/jUlia? What are you doing here?

Julia/I was invited to watch a PERFECT WEDDING FOR THE PERFECT COUPLE, but I never thought you would DARE to do such thing but I was wrong

Byakuya/ Abari, let go of Rukia now or meet consequents

Renji/ wait, let me explain, it was a dare, please don't kill me *run out from the wedding*

*Rukia wakes up*

Rukia/ what happen?

Julia/nothing, let's continue the wedding

Back at the studio

*Renji comes back*

Renji/ that do I not do again.. huh? *see everyone play cards*

Bryan/Ichigo, do you have any queens?

Ichigo/NO

Renji/ WTF? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Kayla/ hey, you're alive?

Renji/yes I am

Bryan/not for long

Renji/ huh?

*Julia comes in*

Julia/RENJI!

Everyone/O.O * everyone except Renji run and hide*

Renji/ help me someone?

Julia/ don't except any of the others will help you from me! And just to make you pay dearly I invited a special guest, let me introduce you to the woman who trained Sakura, the strongest of the ninja in Konoha at the moment, LADY TSUNADE! GIVE HER A WARM WELCOME OR ELSE…

Tsunade/ so why I'm here again?

Sakura/Tsunade-sama!

Naruto/BAA-CHAN

Tsunade/ be quite Naruto

Renji/ he called you baa-Chan? You must be old lady then. Hahahaha

Tsunade/ …

Julia/ lady Tsunade, it was that bastard who had the guts to try interfere the wedding.

Tsunade/ I see, well then, I assume I can 'punish' him for that and he called me old

Julia/ yes

Renji/ what?

Tsunade/*punch Renji, making him fly out from the studio and far away*

Everyone/O.O

Julia/ thank you Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade/ you're welcome, Sakura and Naruto I want you to come to my office when you're finish here for today.

Naruto and Sakura/ HAI

Ichigo/ can we move on?

Julia/ yes, let's see…

Toshiro/ I Don't know if I will accept that apologize.

Julia/ *roll her eyes* anyway, Matsumoto and Kyoraku no sake for you for the rest chapter

Matsumoto/NO FAIR

Kyoraku/ why me?

Bryan/ Uryuu you have to make sure they don't drink sake, here is the 'pill'

Uryuu/ hai

Kayla/ we need someone who give Yachiru candy and take her to squad 12

Kenpachi/ I do it * give Yachiru much candy*

Yachiru/ YYYEEEEAAAHHHH THANKS KENNY!

Five minutes later

Yachiru/*running around*

Kenpachi/*grabbed Yachiru and go to squad 12

Mayuri/ WHO DID LET THAT THING RUIN MY RESEARCH?

Kenpachi/Yo

Mayuri/ IT WAS YOU, THEN YOU MUST PAY, BANKAI!

Kenpachi/hahahaha bring it on!

Everyone/….

Julia/crazy people

Bryan/ we need Rukia dress goth

Rukia/*comes in* what?

Julia/ get changed in this clothes *give her clothes*

Rukia/ do I have too?

Julia/*pointing at the dressing room*

Rukia/fine…

Kayla/Orihime, you must punch Chizuru next time she tries to grab you and threat with restraining order

Orihime/ hai

Chizuru/ Orihime! *get behind Inoue and was about to grab her when Orihime turned around and punched her

Orihime/ IF you do that again, I will make a restraining order on you Chizuru so behave

Chizuru/but… Orihime… sigh okay then I will behave *sitting in a corner and cry*

Naruto/ so now we can move on to next dare which come from **Kay-baka'chan**

**P: **

**Well, I'm glad for Rukia and Byakuya. Hisana should be real happy too!**

**X3**

**I only can give one dare today… I need sleep *yawns* and a note **

**Note; Yamamoto! I didn't mean that ( mutters: you old man…) I mean is that you look the same no matter what, even from 100 years ago… man, I think it's even from 2000 years ago!**

**Dare; **

**1/ I dare… I dare Renji to shout "I LOVE AIZEN" on top of the sogyoku hill, wearing a princess dress with high-heels, complete make up and accessories**

**For now I need *yawn* I need sleep… Bai!**

Julia/ Yamamoto?

Yamamoto/ well someone must look the same in the anime right? And it's because of all tea and sleep I have I don't change

Julia/… I doubt she will like that answer but still RENJI!

Renji/ I hate you

Bryan/ get changed, can someone put the makeup on him and the other things he need?

Sakura/ I do that.

Ten minutes later Renji are dressed in a pink princess dress have pink high- heels, a tiara on his head and make up, his hair are down.

Renji / I serious hate you all

Naruto/ GO and do it already

Renji/*goes to the sogyoku hill*

Renji/ I LOVE AIZEN!

Few shingami passing by

Shingami 1/ what? Abari is gay? Poor Kuchiki taicho, it's good he is a married man now

Shingami 2/ Agree if Abari is gay, I wouldn't want to have him as fukutaicho

Renji/ I so hate everyone

At the studio

Julia/ next dare is from** 5popcorn99**

**Cool chapter! Anywho I got some dares and questions for you**

**Ichigo, I dare you to tell your sister Yuzu all about soul reapers, hollow and all that fun stuff and how you're a soul reaper.**

**Grimmjow, I dare you to face adult Nel in a fight**

**Unohana, I dare you to switch places with Kenpachi for a day, someone should record it. Preferably on the day of a captain's meeting…**

**Nanao, how'd your date go with your captain?**

Ichigo/ oh hell no I do that…

Julia/ you're going do it or else…

Ichigo/ what? I can kill you

Julia/ you wasn't able to do that last time

Ichigo/ but this time I'll use my hollow powers as well when I'm in bankai

Julia/ I dare you…

Ichigo/ fine * take his zanpaktou* bankai *use his hollow powers*

Ichigo/ Getsuga Tenshou!

Everyone/ O.O

Another minutes later

Julia/… Serious, do that again, I will make a special chapter where the readers got to dare you!

Ichigo/ they won't

Julia/ just do the dare

Ichigo/ fine Yuzu, there is something you need to know

Yuzu /what is it Ichigo?

Ichigo/*tell her everything*

Yuzu/ but don't you need be dead to be a soul reaper? Oh my god, Ichigo are dead, I must tell dad

Ichigo/ Hey, wait, I'm not dead!

Julia/ such wonderful moment don't you agree?

Ichigo/ shut up

Kayla/ Grimmjow it's your turn

Grimmjow/ NO WAY I*M DOING THAT!

Nel/ stop being a cry baby and start fight

Five minutes later, Grimmjow are badly injured and collapsed

Bryan/ he didn't even put up a fight

Julia does not matter, Unohana and Kenpachi switch places

Kenpachi/ do we have to?

Unohana/ something wrong about it? * looking scary*

Kenpachi/…no of course not…

Julia/ well then, let's end it for today, how it go for Kenpachi and Unohana you'll see in next chapter.

Now schools started I'm going do my best to update on Friday , Saturday or Sunday. I hope you enjoyed this and will continue review and give me dares this story might end soon I don't know yet. I know I won't do more than twenty chapters on this.

See you next week people!

Bye


	13. Chapter 13 fangirls, and other things

Dare for the bleach characters

Authors note; I'm sorry for the long wait, I didn't have the intention to let you wait so long for the next chapter but I have some god news; I have a new computer and I have internet so I might be able to update more often then I thought first but I don't complain for that, so here is the chapter hope you'll enjoy it

Julia/ WE ARE BACK PEOPLE!

Ichigo/ I thought you had forgotten us?

Julia/No I haven't I got too much in school those first weeks and it was a pain to survive it but as you can see I did, with a new computer and got internet I will continue on my stories.

Bryan/ Yes, I beat some of the readers missed to read more from you

Julia/ yeah and we got some reviews so lets get started people! First dare is from **toshirolovr94**

**Oooo I have a dare! I dare toshiro to go up to Hinamori and tell her that *laughs* you're a rapist! ( lol sorry I can't imagine him being a rapist wanna see her and his reaction and Rangiku recording it) I also dare Rangiku to burn all of 10****th**** squads paperwork! And if you don't then… you have to do your squads paperwork for a whole year!**

Kayla/ let's do this

Rangiku/ oh taicho won't like this

Toshiro/ what won't I like?

Julia/ you going to do *whispered it to him*

Toshiro/ O.O

Julia/ oh dear

Toshiro/ there is no way I'll do that

Sakura/ well you must

Toshiro/ sigh… I hate you all * walks up to Hinamori*

Toshiro/ Hinamori, there is something you need to know…

Hinamori/ what is it Shiro-Chan?

Toshiro/well….I'm rapist..?

Hinamori/…

Rangiku/ * recording it*

Julia/ *trying to not laugh*

Naruto/ oh boy he is…

SMACK  
>everyoneO.o

Hinamori/ DON'T COME AND SAY SUCH THINGS TO ME! *runs away*

Julia/…well that went well?

Toshiro/…

Naruto/ that must hurt

Bryan/ indeed

Julia/never mind Rangiku its your turn time to choice either you burn all paperwork for squad 10 or do all the paperwork for a whole year… huh? Rangiku?

Rangiku/ *burning the paperwork*

Julia/that was fast even for her…

Naruto/next is also from **toshirolovr94**

**AHAHAHAHAH TOSHIROS A LITTLE KID! Okay okay sorry I'm done… *catches breath and giggles* okay.. toshiro I dare you to go up to Hinamori and slap her across the face and walk away without saying a word if you don't do it I'll make Rangiku suffocate you with her boobs! And I also dare gin to run around to 10****th**** squad screaming I'M PRETTY PRINCESS! While toshiros working to annoy him! Sorry Toshiro but you are so fun to torture…I mean dare *ruffles his hair***

**I also dare you to go outside in front of all fan girls and take off your shirt!**

**Love this story its really funny and as for toshiro… your such a party pooper! You don't like to have fun! *hugs him* there there its okay to have fun SO STOP BEING SO UPTIGHT! Let loose every onve in awhile…okay? Don't kill me! *mumbles* shorty…shiro-Chan!**

Julia/ just to annoy toshiro I invited toshirolovr94 just for the dares he/she gave to our favorite short taicho

Toshiro/STOP CALLING ME SHORT!

Julia/ never!

*Toshirolovr94 comes in*

Toshirolovr94/ hi * walks to toshiro hug him and ruffles his hair*

Toshirolovr94/ Shorty SHIRO-CHAN!

Toshiro/ *twitch*

Julia/ you got to love the readers first dare Toshiro!

Toshiro/ NO! I won't do that, I never raise my hand against her

Julia/ aw… true love but then you got punish Rangiku-Chan!

Rangiku/ Hai *grabs toshiro and suffocate him*

Toshirolovr94/ aw.. he didn't want do that dare?

Julia/ yeah I know how you feeling but at least this proved how much he care about her

Toshirolovr94/true…

Julia/Rangiku take him back to squad 10 he will be working at the next dare

Rangiku/ Hai *walks back to squad 10

Kayla/GIN!

Gin/ hello

Bryan/ gin you going run around in squad 10 and scream "I'M PRETTY PRINCESS" around toshiro when he works in other words you going annoy him

Gin/ *smiles* of course then I will see Rangiku-Chan too *get to squad 10*

Julia/Naruto go after him and tape

Naruto/ Hai!

Five minutes later

Naruto/*comes back*

Julia/ let's see what happen

_Toshiro were in his office working, there had been coming a rapport from squad 7. Toshiro looked up and right then the door was throw up and in came Gin_

"_I'M PRETTY PRINCESS" Gin said loud and ran around Toshiro's office suddenly Gin stopped looked at Toshiro_

_Gin smiled and waved "hi hitsugaya taicho"_

_Toshiro glared at Gin and was about to speak when Rangiku came in._

"_Gin what are you doing here?"_

"_I'M PRETTY PRINCESS" Gin said and ran to Rangiku and hugged her around her waist. _

"_And I wanted to see you Rangiku-Chan"  
>Toshiro tensed<em>

"_IF you don't leave my office right now GIN I promise you won't get out of here alive"_

_Gin grinned "Really? Well then I will leave but I think I take this beauty with me" Gin throw Rangiku over his shoulder and flash stepped out from squad 10_

Julia/ that was so gin

Toshiro/*comes in*

Toshirolovr94/ *walks to toshiro and ruffles his hair*

Toshiro/ DON'T DO THAT!

Julia/ toshirolovr94 is my guest and my guests are allowed to do anything

Toshirolovr94/ YEAH!

Kayla/ next dare

Naruto/ I feel bad for toshiro now

Toshiro/ what I'm going to do now?

Bryan/ well you're going go into a room with fan girls and take off your shirt!

Toshiro/ OH HELL NO I DO THAT FORGET IT!

Julia/ well then looks we going to change the dare a little Sakura and Naruto, take off his shirt and throw him into the room were the fans girls are

Naruto and Sakura/HAI *grab Toshiro and get off his shirt and take him to the room*

Toshiro/ I HATE YOU ALL!

Fan girls/ ITS HITSUGAYA/TOSHIRO! TAKE HIM!  
>Toshiro NNNNOOOOO!

Ichigo/ what the hell? Did you just throw him to the fan girls?

Julia/ so what? Do you want join him maybe? Do you?

Byakuya/ please do us a favor and throw him to the fan girls

Rukia/*nodding*

Ichigo/ what the hell? You can't be serious?

Byakuya/ Oh but I'm serious Kurosaki and I wouldn't mind if you throw Abari with him

Julia/ Byakuya-sama…YOU ARE A GENIOUS!

Renji/ hey wait I might have dares to do so you can't throw me

Kayla/ either you or carrot head have any dares to do and we about to finish for today so let's do it

Julia/ HELL YEAH!

Naruto and Sakura/*grabbed both Ichigo and Renji*

Sakura/ hey girls look who we have here who will join you and toshiro

Fan girls/ ITS ICHIGO AND RENJI! YYEEAAAHH PLEASE GIVE US THEM

Naruto/ sure *throw them in*

Julia/*lock the door*

Julia/ Renji can see that as punishment for interrupt the wedding and I think Isara-love wanted Renji to suffer but we have few dares left to do!

Bryan/ it's from **9foxgrl**

**Another funny chapter. Sorry for interrupting the kuchiki wedding.**

**1 st- opimion seriously whose scarier Unohana or Tsunade?**

**2 – I DARE Soi Fon to play tag with sugar high Yachiru ( yes I'm evil)**

**3 – Grimmjow in his true form has to go and flirt with Soi Fon after said chase!**

**I HAVE SPOKEN!**

Julia/ thank you for the dares and don't worry about the wedding. Renji is suffering for it at the moment. But I have to admit it was amusing to see him try to stop the wedding

Rukia/ it wasn't, he almost destroyed the best day of my life

Julia/ which I haven't forgot, you haven't got honeymoon yet which I will let you have I already fix tickets and those things you're going to France and enjoy yourself

Rukia/ huh?

Byakuya/ …

Julia/ see it as my wedding gift to you I never know what to get to you so I thought I might give you a chance to enjoy yourself alone

Byakuya/ So you are letting us go from here?

Julia/ yes you must hurry the plane go in three hours so you can leave now! Have a nice tripe you two

Byakuya and Rukia/ *leaves*

Bryan/ so when are they coming back?

Julia/ don't worry they will be here again next chapter but they will have time to relax.

Kayla/ you're so nice Julia

Julia/ I know but let get down to business

Bryan/ who is scarier Unohana or Tsunade?

Julia/ hm… that was a hard question well, they both are healers so they can kill you by that or not healing you Tsunade use inhuman strength which I wouldn't recommend to try out. Seriously one hit from her punch I promise you might not be alive. Unohana have this special look. I mean one look from her and she even scare the taicho, even Kenpachi. And that says something. I really don't know who is more scarier but I wouldn't piss of any of them. Unless you want to be killed that is. I have my respect for them.

Bryan/ yeah, show them respect and they will show respect back right?

Unohana/ that's right Bryan-Kun

Julia/ Unohana taicho how are you today?

Unohana/ I'm fine I hope you take care of your health Julia-Chan?

Julia/ well I do my best, but there is so much in school I'm too tired after the school but anyway lets continue on with the dares.

Kayla/ SOI FON!

Soi Fon/ What?

Bryan/ you're going play tag with a sugar high Yachiru

Kenpachi/ she is ready to play

Yachiru/please Soi Fon play with me!

Soi Fon/ sigh… Fine * starts to play tag with Yachiru*

Three hour later

Soi Fon/ I..can't …take …it…anymore…

Yachiru/ Please play with me more Soi Fon or Soi Fon is mean

Julia/Kenpachi?

Kenpachi/ I take her *grab Yachiru* come on Yachiru let's head back to squad 11 I'm sure Ikkaku wants to play with you

Yachiru/YEAH!

Julia/ Grimmjow

Grimmjow/ in true form* geez stop being in hurry will you? Hello beauty.

Soi Fon/ step away espada I want nothing to do with you!

Grimmjow/oh come on, don't be like that, I know you want to be close to me

Soi Fon/CURSE YOU JULIA!

Julia/ *waving her hand* not matter, anyway this is the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize for the late update. I got much in school and I'm always so tired after the school so I can't write. Hope you understand my reason and will be patient with me.

I do not own Bleach or Naruto

Byakuyaxrukiakuchikifan


	14. Chapter 14 ichigo's second attempt

Julia/ welcome back people! I hope you all enjoyed last chapter!

Naruto/ you seems to be sad Julia-Chan why?

Julia/ it's nothing, problem with writing the chapters for my story but I get distracted.

Bryan/ why?

Julia/ I tell you why! An old friend and I re-watched beyblade for some stupid reason. And being me, I found an new paring I fall in love with. Sigh…

Ichigo/ hahahaha, wait does that mean you will stop torturing us?

Julia/ *beat the crape out of Ichigo*

Kayla/ well anyway toshirolovr94 wants to says something here

**TOSHIRO! YOU HURT MY FEELINGS! *sobs* YOUR SO MEAN TO ME *kicks him there* now you'll pay! I will make sure you get tortured so bad… and I can do whatever I want *ruffles his hair* watch gonna do about it!**

Toshiro/ouch…

Julia/ that must hurt

Bryan/ next is from 5popcorn99

**AHHH! I'M SORRY I FORGOT TO REVIEW LAST CHAPTER! I HAD SCHOOL AND IT WAS HELL MAN! orry for the outburst anywho here are some dares**

**S Unohana you have to be incredibly rude and disprectful to yamamoto- soutaicho**

**The entire chapter every chance you get.**

**(Sorry, I really like you as a character, don't kill me)**

**Orihime you have to go out drinking with Matsumoto. Gin needs to record this**.

**( I know you aren't of age but I think it'd be funny)**

**Uh guys. Did Nanao and Shunsi EVER come back from that date?**

**I really should've put a limit on it so uh find them…**

**Zangetsu you have to let everyone call you Zanzan-Chan entire chapter**

**(again very sorry you a really awesome character don't kill me)**

**Sode No Shirayuki, since Rukia is married to Byakuya, does that mean your technically married to Senbonzakura?**

Julia/ don't worry about it, I have also got much in school so it's the schools fault you weren't able to review last chapter. No need to worry. Let's get started people!

Bryan/ Unohana you know the dare so remember be rude to him…

Unohana/*gave us 'that' look*

Julia/ don't kill us or the reader! I need them to read my story!

Yamamoto/someone who wants some tea?

Unohana/NO! why would we want that?

Yamamoto/Something wrong Unohana?

Unohana/ well, NO Of course not old man

Yamamoto/ Unohana you do realize who you are talking to?

Unohana/ Of course I know that.

Yamamoto/ Unohana, I think I need teach you once more what happen you are rude to people who are older than yourself.

Unohana/…Hai…

Julia/ oh boy, next dare Orihime you got to go out and drink with Matsumoto, Gin you're going recording whole thing

Gin/ sure Julia-Chan

Matsumoto/ Yeah!

*they leaves*

Kayla/ let's find Nanao and Kyoraku

*Julia and Kayla in soul society*

Julia/ let's go to their squad and look for them

They arrived to the squad and come to Kyoraku offices. Kayla was about to knock on the door when they heard some noise from the inside and it was not the noise what should be heard from the office

Julia/…I think we should leave..

*they coming back*

Ichigo/ did you find them?

Julia/ sort of

Ichigo/ sort of? Shouldn't you bring them back?

Kayla/ trust me Ichigo we didn't want to interrupt them while they were eh… "working"

Ichigo/huh?

Kayla/ don't ask more

Bryan/Everyone let's call Zangetsu Zanzan-Chan

Hichigo/ hahahaha Zanzan-Chan

Bryan/ question time Sode No Shirayuki

Sode No Shirayuki/ …

Rukia and Byakuya coming in

Rukia/ Sode No Shirayuki what are you doing here?

Julia/ we have a question for her so that's why she is here

Rukia/ oh…

Kayla/ so Sode No Shirayuki, now Rukia are married to Byakuya does that mean technically you're married to Senbonzakura?

Rukia/ what?

Byakuya/…

Sode No Shirayuki/ blushes* I don't know?

Julia/ so cute, you're blushing

Bryan/ you think everything is cute

Julia/ so what? Hey wait a moment Ichigo how the hell did you get out from the fan girls?

Ichigo/ not thanks to you anyway but I was able to escape thanks to Chad

Julia/ I should know Chad would help you out

Ichigo/ hahahaha Chad is awesome

Julia/ go and die Ichigo

*gin, Matsumoto coming back with a drunk Orihime*

Julia/ Oh boy

Orihime/ hick…Julia what's up? Rangiku let me drink something tasty

Ichigo/ Orihime are you drunk?

Orihime/*Smiling and hugged Ichigo* what's make you think that?

Ichigo/ you're drunk you even smell alcohol

Orihime/ I do not!

Julia/gin did you enjoyed your time with the girls?

Ichigo/ wait you let him be with My Orihime?

bryan/ and since when did she be yours Kurosaki?

Ichigo/ since we started to date

Julia/ oh really? No matter let's continue next dare is from **ka**y**-baka'chan**

**Ah-ah-ah…XD**

**Absolutely hilarious poor Ichigo and Renji, can't do anything because of the fan girls *shakes head***

**Dares; **

**I dare Byakuya to do…anything to Rukia in a closet…**

**2.) I dare Gin to kick Aizen on the place where the sun don't shine while shouting "EVIL BUTTERFLY SHAL DIE!"**

**3.) I dare tosen to face plant his face onto Matsumoto's boobs. See how she reacts…**

**4.) can I ruffle toshiro's hair?**

Julia/ hahahaha Byakuya you have a dare…

Byakuya/what?

Bryan/ don't worry you'll like this one, you have to do ANYTHING to Rukia in a closet

Rukia/ what? *blushes*

Julia/ and you say I'm not allowed to voice my thought what he would do to her but Rukia can?

Kayla/She doesn't say anything

Julia/Well you can figure her out by looking at her face, she is BLUSHING!

Bryan/how are you feeling today Julia? I fear you aren't your normal self.

Julia/OH NO! maybe my family make me sick everyone is sick both home and at the school! O.O

Kayla/ let's continue please

Julia/ yeah Byakuya!

Byakuya/*throw Rukia over his shoulder and go in a closet*

Julia/ hahahaha if he got that dare in the beginning, he wouldn't have the guts to do that.

Bryan/ yeah but next dare

Kayla/Gin come over here now

Gin/ Okay *smiling*

Kayla/you know what to do right?

Gin/ for sure

Julia/ that's right GO GIN!

Bryan/ you're starting like Gin?

Julia/ he is funny

Gin/ *Walks over to Aizen* Aizen?

Aizen/ *turn around* what Gin?

Gin/ *kick him * EVIL BUTTERFLY MUST DIE!

Julia/ YYEEEEAAAHHH

Naruto/next dare

Matsumoto/NO! forget it! I won't let that dare happen. If you do it, I let Haineko destroy you

Julia/O.O

Bryan/*looking at Julia unsure* what do we do?

Julia/ well then both of them taking the punishment

Sakura/YYEEAAHH

Naruto/*grin* finally something fun

Kaname/ Matsumoto, you do realize you make us getting punished?

Matsumoto/*kick Kaname* stay away from me!

Julia/ THROW THEM TO THE FANS!

Naruto & sakura/ take them and throw them to the fans*

Julia/ of course Kay-baka'chan you can

Kay-baka´chan/YEAH

Toshiro/ what?

Kay-baka´chan/*ruffles toshiro's hair

Toshiro/ stop it!

Julia/ hahahaha anyway way, it ends for today and I have to warn you, I'll end this story very soon, because now I want to try write a new fanfiction which is NOT a bleach. I hardly been able to write on my other bleach fanfiction. And what's with me and new stories? Geez, it can't be helped. It might be two or three more chapters it depends on you if you review and give me dares. ^^ see you in next chapter I do not own Bleach or Naruto. Everyone say bye

Everyone/BYE!

Ichigo & Aizen/*coming behind Julia* NOW YOU'LL DIE!

Julia/ *jump away from them* you're ganging up on me aren't you?

Aizen/ with my power and Kurosaki's you have no chance to win and we'll be free!

Julia/ *raise an eyebrow* someone sounds confident?

Ichigo/ you should be afraid Julia

Julia/ I'm not

Aizen/ why?

Julia/ because I have even greater weapon than you two, no anime character stand a chance against them.

Ichigo/them?

Julia/ you heard me

Aizen/you're lying, we can destroy everything and you say you have something which will defeat us?

Julia/yeah

Bryan/ oh dear, she is not going to let them out is she?

Kayla/ *gulp* maybe

Naruto/ I want to hide before she let them out *runs out from the studio*

Julia/ are you still up for it?

Knock knock

*everyone looking at the closet where Byakuya and Rukia are*

Julia/ Kayla/ explain for them what happen and tell them to stay there.

Kayla/ hai *runs to the closet and explain for Byakuya and Rukia*

Julia/ you're really sure you still want to try?

Ichigo/ bring it on, I have fought against Kenpachi and survived! There is nothing is worse than Kenpachi

Julia/ *grin evil* Sakura … let them out…

Sakura/ hai *start unlock and ready to open the door*

Bryan/ open the door

Julia/ you might have power both of you but I have…

*the ground starts shaking*

Julia/ your fans girls

Fans girls/* coming running towards Ichigo and Aizen*

Ichigo and Aizen / O.O

Fan girls/*screaming and jumped on Ichigo and Aizen*

Julia/ let's end it for today shall we?

Sakura/ hai

Bryan/ where is Naruto?

Sakura/ he ran and hide,afraid of Julia's secret weapon.

Julia/ that's right them should have knew better, this is second attempt from Ichigo to kill me.

Bryan/let's go now *everyone is leaving. Leave Ichigo and Aizen to their fate*

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Dare for the bleach characters

Chapter 15

Julia/ I feel so sad now and have bad news

Ichigo/what?

Julia/ I have decided this will be the last chapter of this story *crying*

Kayla/ don't feel sad Julia, it was only matter of time before it was time to end it.

Julia/ yes, but I must end it now. Sorry people

Bryan/ but it was fun while it last.

Julia/ indeed, It have been fun right Ichigo

Ichigo/ third time counts.

Julia/huh?

Ichigo/you'll see

Bryan/ oh boy.

Kayla/ first is from **5popcorn99**

**It figure nanao and shunsi were doing THAT...**

**Anywho...Here are some dares...**

**Uhonana, i dare you to release your bankai on aizen.(Again, please don't kill me your an awesome character.)**

**Renji and Ichigo, have a taco eating contest. My money's on ichigo winning though.(Renji you suck. really you do.. have you ever won a fight?)**

**Renji i dare you to dress up in an aizen coustume and get your butt kicked by all of the bleach characters. Even your zanpakto spirit.**

**Hichigo, uhh...Can i have a hug? :D**

**Since no one else is reviewing, i guess i'll do it again!**

**Tsubaki, i dare you when orihme calls you out, not to pull her hair, to be nice and polite and respectful to orihme.**

**Chad, can i have a hug?**

**Haribel, i dare you to go on a date with starrk (I like them as a couple, alright?) and while that's going on, linette, child nel, and yachiru all should go play at a playground.**

**Gin, by all means, beat the shit out of aizen.**

**Then rangiku come in and "thank" him for being the hero.**

**Yourichi,do you and urahaura want kids?**

**Hichigo, can i have another hug? :D**

Julia/ yeah we shouldn't be surprised Unohana time to release your bankai on AIZEN!

Aizen/please anything but that I'M BEGGING YOU!

Kayla/Aizen begging? Her bankai must be awesome then

Aizen**/**NO, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S WILL HAPPEN!

Unoahan/bankai (I can't descried her shikai so I just writing something weird) * her zanpakuto turns to something VERY BIG! Bigger than her shikai. The green "thing" looked down at Aizen and swallowed him after five minutes later, the thing spotted out Aizen who was full with some weird green

Julia/… okay?

Ichigo/HA! AIZEN GOT SWALLOWED BY A BIG WEIRD GREEN THING? AND THEN IT SPOTTED OUT HIM? NOT EVEN ZANPAKUTO LIKE YOU AIZEN, YOU SUCKS

Kayla/ next

Renji/what the hell? Of course I won battle before

Julia/really? Because I can't recall the last battle you won.

Renji/remember the first encounter with Ichigo? I won that fight

Julia/No, Byakuya stepped in and defeated him not you. You got injured from that battle.

Bryan/then you fought against Ichigo again, and you lost that battle

Rukia/then you fought against Byakuya and you lost badly.

Julia/ want to hear more? Because we can pick up every fight and you lost. Maybe there were some fight you won but we don't remember

Renji/..shut up!

Ichigo/I bet I win over you in this fight Renji. Are you a girl or a man?

Julia/hehehehe right… wait? WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN KUROSAKI?

Ichigo/huh? What did I say?  
>Rukiayou implied we girls are useless? *draw her zanpakuto*

Renji/ hahahaha looks you got owned Ichigo by girls

Julia/ oh really Renji? Are you saying we girls are not suited to fight?

"Renji/*clueless and have no idea what this is heading to* yeah pretty much

Julia/you two are SO going down today!

Matsumoto/BURN THEM!

Hinamori/ KICK THEIR ASSES

Ichigo/ oh great job Renji you just have to piss them off?

Soi Fon/ time for you to die

Ten minutes later Ichigo and Renji beaten up by every female character from Bleach

Julia/that calls GIRLPOWER! 

BryaN/*revive Renji from unconscious*

"Julia/why did you do that?

"Bryan/Renji have a dare

Kayla/RENJI GET CHANGED

Renji/*groaning* Please anything but that

Naruto/ do it or I use Rasengan on you and that will hurt

Renji/fine *get dressed and look like Aizen*

Julia/LOOK EVERYONE ITS AIZEN! LET'S KILL HIM!  
>RenjiOh crap

Everyone/*beat up Renji*

Zadimaru/ Roar! *slash Renji making him bleed* (sorry if I spelled his name wrong I'm too tired to look it up)

Julia/so Tsubaki you got the dare hope you understand?

Tsubaki/*sigh* you do realize I'm mean for her own sake? She need get an attitude

Julia/yeah we know and sadly it won't happen but then again, it's good to have someone who is that nice and innocent

Inoue/thank you Julia-san

Julia/Tsubaki

Tsubaki/ okay

Inoue/Oh Tsubaki? I don't remember I summoned you

Tsubaki/ well I got a dare so I might as well do it now. *sat down on Inoue's shoulder.*

Inoue/ you're nice today Tsubaki

TsubakI/ don't get used to it girl. Just a dare

Inoue/hai

Julia/ ah.. so cute Hichigo and Chad give 5popcorn99 a hug, Hichigo you must give two

Both/ sure *give 5popcorn99 hugs*

5popcorn99/thank you

Julia/you're welcome next dare

Kayla/ haribel you and stark go on a date

Haribel and stark/ sigh… fine *leaves*

Bryan/kid neliel, Yachiru and the other kid go to the play grounds and have fun

Julia/ I'm getting lazy to write don't I?

Naruto/of course not, Gin it's your turn

Gin/ what do I need to do?

Julia/kick Aizen ass and Rangiku you going thank him being the hero for doing that.

Rangiku/ okay

Gin/*Kick Aizen ass*

Matsumoto/ thank you gin *hugs him*

Aizen/That's it! I have enough of you and the readers *pointing at Julia* you're going to die today

Julia/*shake her head* bring it on Aizen

Bryan/let's do the dare first.

Sakura/ Yorouichi do you and Urahara want kids?  
>Yorouichi of course right Urahara?

Urahara/what? Hai of course anything for you Yorouichi.

Julia/ I got from tOSHIROLOVR94

**awww! toshiro! we cant stop ruffling ur hair! its so fluffy! and soft! and  
>your so darn adorable! i got a pictire rangiku sent me of you as a baby in the<br>bath tub!*takes out picture and starts laughing* your so cute lookie!*shows  
>you* aww im sorry plzzz forgive me...*puppy face* your just sooo fun to toy<br>around with! you get angry very easily and its funny!*hides laugh but burst  
>out laughing* omg rangiku! i got a dare 4 you to do! or momo..either 1 of u<br>can do this...but go find all the videos of toshiro as a kid and show them in  
>front of the whole soul society! but dont let anyone know about it not even<br>yama-jii itll b a surprise and gin will u record toshoros face when the videos  
>play? i picture him shoulders up and his face completly red wanger and  
>embarassment...and i got a dare for aizen...*smiles evily* i dare you to go<br>jump off that cliff and die! too l8! *pushed aizen off cliff and watches him  
>fall to the ground* THAS RIGHT DIE BUTTERFLY! i got a ? gin y r u so epic?<strong>

Toshiro/ that's it, I should warn whoever you are, when I found you I'll &/(%¤#)/%¤#"!975#%)?`%¤#

Julia/don't be so hard on my readers geez, anyway, Toshirolov94 I know you sent few message with dares to me but I won't take all in this, because then I must find them in my mail and put them here and I'm so exhausted I can be at the moment so please forgive me but feel the honor your review be the last one in this story

Kayla/ Matsumoto and Hinamori you know what to do! Both of you can do it. Then it go quicker.

Both/Hai* start looking*

Bryan/ come on Aizen I need you to look at this

Aizen/ what? *walk to Bryan who stands at the cliff suddenly Toshirolovr94 appeared behind and pushed Aizen down from the cliff*

Aizen/AAAAHHHHH

Everyone/*start laughing*

Julia/ is he dead?

Aizen/ you won't survive when I come up from here!  
>JuliaWhy can't he just go and die?

Sakura/question time; Gin why are you so epic?

Gin/ *smiling* because my dear, the main character can't be epic so I decided I would be epic. And that's why everyone loves me

Julia/ yeah because you are awesome and funny character

In Soul society

Hinamori and Matsumoto showing video and pictures of Hitsugaya when he was little baby.

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya screamed, his face red both of angry and embarrassment.

Julia/ oh dear…

Aizen/ now its time for you to die!

Julia/ haven't you learn anything? You gave me no choice! Sakura let out the fans who hate Aizen! ( sorry if someone like Aizen, I just needed have a ultimate punishment just for him and what's worse than fans who hate him? ^_^ )

Fans/ THERE IS AIZEN! LET'S KILL HIM! IT'S HIS FAULT ICHIGO LOST HIS POWERS!

Aizen/ oh crap! * trying to get away from the fans but failed. He got killed by them*

Julia/oh well I hadn't intention to end this story with death but then again who would miss Aizen raise your hands!  
>no one raises their hands<p>

Julia/thought so. People, this is the official end of this story

Ichigo/ yeah! Free at least!  
>Rukia don't be so mean carrot head

Ichigo/you don't hate her because she got you and Byakuya married!  
>Rukiayou do have a death wish don't you?

Byakuya/don't kill him just yet, if you do, we going have him in soul society much earlier than expected.

Rukia/oh right… now that do we don't want. Ichigo make sure you live a long life before you die okay?

Ichigo/bah. You don't want me around? Just to annoy both of you, I'll come to the Kuchiki mansion just to annoy you

Julia/you wouldn't dare, you would turn around and running and screaming for help, and besides go there and Kenpachi will start looking after you to fight you

Ichigo/you know what? I'm going to live a VERY long life before I die!

Julia/thought so. Then, it's time folks. Time to say goodbye!

Kayla/yeah, it's time!

Everyone/goodbye! See you in another story

Julia/yeah, I'm working on love like no other, I'll update that soon but don't know when, the school is killing me at the moment but Itry my hardest to write the chapter, too bad I got a little of writer block on that story and started writing on a new one but not a bleach thanks to my friend who forced me to watch whole Beyblade from first season to the third. All episodes so it happens what always happen when I watch a anime I don't have seen for a long time. I found a couple I started to love and got ideas stories just for that couple. Dammit. Why does it always happen to me?

Anyway, I do not own Bleach or Naruto, so now this story ends. But there will be more stories from me in the future I promise.

Bye for now people!

Ichigo/ not yet, Like I said third time counts, time to get rid of you all for once, BANKAI!

Julia/Ichigo haven't you learn anything? FAN GIRLS YOU ARE ALLOWED TO TAKE KUROSAKI ICHIGO HE IS FREE FROM THIS STORY AND YOU CAN TAKE HIM FOR FREE!

FAN GIRLS/YEEEAAAAHHHHHH! *jumps on Ichigo and pulled him to a room, locking the room, not long after you can hear him screaming*

Julia/ that's it people, let's go!

*everyone leaves, leaving Ichigo to his fate*


End file.
